Siblings
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad/Ingrid/Malik - Vlad and Ingrid welcome their new brother in the only way they can, and that's all fine until Ingrid finds she's pregnant. - complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own the characters!**

 **So, filling another prompt and drowning my profile slowly in one-shots! "Vlad/Ingrid/Malik - welcoming their new brother".**

 **Yes, I know that it turns out he's not their brother later on, but this is set in Season 4 so let's ignore that!**

-YD-

Vlad was in a foul mood, watching Ingrid and Malik slowly turn Erin further and further against him. Bertrand was ranting on about shapeshifters, trying to convince Vlad to overpower Erin to win her back. He needed to burn off some of his rage, sparing a second to point at Malik where only Ingrid could see him before heading down to the room. The room with the lead-lined, soundproofed door that only Vlad and Ingrid knew about. Stripping off his leather jacket, Vlad sat down on the edge of the bed they kept for one purpose - defying every rule and staying outside of anything they should be doing. Sipping at the blood he only ever indulged in here, it wasn't long before Ingrid appeared with a suddenly irate Malik. She locked the door behind them, taking the goblet Vlad offered and sitting next to him.

Malik was looking between them, eyes varying between anger and confusion. "Are you turning me over to your brother now Ingrid?" Vlad looked up, still sipping slowly at the goblet as he met his new siblings eyes. "I'm your brother too, and that's why you're here." Malik was backing up to the door, but Vlad could see the key in Ingrid's other hand so he wasn't worried. "Inside this room, it's seperate. Outside that door, nothing changes, we're still out to kill each other and fight for the throne of Dracula. In here, it's where we burn off the energy, indulge in the darkness. I even drink human blood in here, Ingrid threatened to stake me if I brought soya blood in here." The newest arrival was looking between he and Ingrid, staring at the dark liquid Vlad was drinking. "I don't think he's catching on Vlad, can we hurry this along a little?" Vlad nodded, setting his and Ingrid's goblets aside and standing up with his sister. "We thought we'd welcome you as our brother Malik." "Welcome me to what?" Vlad sighed, his new sibling wasn't too bright. Leaning in, Vlad felt Ingrid meet his lips as they kissed, fangs scratching against each other.

"For garlics sake, what is this?" Leaning back, Ingrid's blood smeared across his mouth, Vlad smirked. "Dracula sibling rivalry. You're not leaving until we're done, and nobody is going to believe you if you talk. So stand in the corner or join in, your choice Malik." Anger and blood were still pulsing through Vlad's mind, pushing him to harder kisses, rougher touches as he stripped Ingrid's clothes away. Stopping briefly to wipe the blood off their mouths before it got sticky, Ingrid pressed back, tearing Vlad's shirt off and biting down harshly on his collarbone. Arching up into the painful pleasure, Vlad felt his cock rising in his jeans. Ingrid tugged at his buttons, yanking down his zipper and pushing denim off his legs until he was only wearing boxers. Kicking away the clothes, the two turned to Malik. "So, you just going to stand there?" There was fire in Malik's eyes, mostly anger but Vlad could see the desire flaring amongst it. His movements were slow but Malik pushed away his jacket, laying it carefully over the chair and stepping forward.

"Good boy, now come closer." Malik stepped forward again, standing in front of he and Ingrid. Malik was taller but Vlad didn't let it stop him, clutching roughly at his hair and biting over his lip, letting the fight for dominance spark in his gut as his brother responded. He gasped into Vlad's mouth, Ingrid's hands slipping under the thin t-shirt to scratch over his sides. Pulling away, Vlad admired the suddenly more flustered vampire and stepped behind Ingrid, nipping at her shoulders and gripping her waist. "We're not doing all the work, get naked brother dear." Malik hissed in defiance but slipped off his t-shirt anyway, kicking off his heavy biker boots and stripping his tight jeans away. "Look, he follows orders Vlad. He'll slot in quite well here." Vlad nodded, biting down harder against Ingrid's pale neck and relishing the way she arched into his touch. "We trade off who gets to be in charge here, even dynamic. It's Vlad's turn tonight, so if you want to play you have to play by the rules. Then it gets to be your turn, if we invite you back."

Smirking up at his brother, Vlad waited. It clearly cost him, but he nodded in agreement. Pushing Ingrid towards him, Vlad reclined on the bed and watched as they kissed, as Ingrid teased those long, sinful nails over the bare torso. Knowing his brother was somewhere around 300, Vlad wondered how long it had been since Malik last had sex, he was unbelievably responsive when Ingrid trailed a hand down to grasp at his erection. Vlad couldn't suppress a smirk as the last fabric fell away, knowing he was bigger than Malik where it counted as he bucked into Ingrid's grasp. Malik groaned against their sister, but Vlad didn't want the fun ending too soon and beckoned them over to the bed. Ingrid was used to him pushing and pulling with his powers, Malik not so much and he yelped as he felt his body pulled over. Pushing away his boxers, Vlad settled back and waited. "What are you waiting for, a written invitation?" The defiance in his brothers eyes only aroused him further, twisting his fingers through his hair again and pulling Malik level with his cock. "Don't worry, you don't need to breathe so you can't choke." His back arched in surprise as Malik swallowed him down, this was clearly not the first time he'd done this. Using the grip in his hair to guide Maliks motions, Vlad let him work his tongue and throat over his cock, the scrape of fang the only sign Malik was anything other than totally willing to submit.

He felt more than heard the sound of surprise when he finally came, spurting into Malik's mouth and smirking as his brother choked at the sudden fluid. "I'm in charge here, swallow." Malik grimaced but complied, wiping his mouth and glaring hotly at Vlad. "I'm not finished with you, but for now I think I'll enjoy the show. Ingrid?" Ingrid moved, pinning Malik down on his back and straddling the surprised vampire beneath her, scraping her fangs over his neck until he groaned. "He's still hard Vlad, I think he likes being pushed around." Clambering up, Vlad nuzzled teasingly at the old scars on Ingrid's neck. "So do you, and so do I. That's why this works." Tracing the marks, Vlad grinned. "How angry do you think Adze would be if she knew she was wasting her time?" Malik looked up at them in confusion, watching as Vlad swept Ingrid's hair aside. "Ever wonder why she was such a good teacher Malik? Why Erin isn't already exceptionally powerful?" "Ingrid? Ingrid took your first bite?" Kissing his sister roughly for a moment, Vlad nodded. "I needed an equal, someone who's submission was better because they are the only vampire who can best me. After the first time Ingrid and I fought and fucked our way to this strange alliance, I realised there was no-one better."

"We're getting off track brother dear, don't want him changing his mind." Vlad nodded, moving back to enjoy the sight of Ingrid biting down on Malik's shoulder, marking him so he couldn't deny he'd been here. He felt his erection returning as he watched Ingrid slide down Malik's length, enjoying the submission Malik gave, letting Ingrid use him as little more than a sex toy as she rode him. The switch from surprise to pleasure was obvious, Malik's hips twitching, then thrusting up into Ingrid's body. Vlad knew, knew the wet heat would feel even better against the icy skin of most vampires. It had been an interesting side effect of him biting her - not giving her actual body heat but the feeling of being inside her, whether her mouth or her tight little holes, it was mindblowing and burned in all the right ways. Malik was fast falling to it, arching into her harder and faster and finally groaning in climax, spilling into their sister and falling back limp on the bed. "Need to work on that stamina Malik! Never come before the lady." Rolling Ingrid onto her back, Vlad winked up at her before diving between her thighs, licking and sucking roughly at her until she came on his tongue. Kneeling between her thighs he slid into her, feeling the evidence of Malik inside her and wondering how wrong it was that it turned him on more.

Knowing her body as well as he did, Vlad didn't need much time to have Ingrid teetering at the edge of pleasure all over again, biting down hard on her shoulder and rubbing over her clit until she clenched and fluttered around him, coming on his cock and writhing beneath him. "So hot Ingrid, I love making you come." Ingrid dug her nails into his side, smirking as he shook with pleasure. "Don't get sentimental now brother dear, you still have Malik to take." Nodding and regretfully dislodging from her wet heat, Vlad turned his still erect cock to Malik. Malik's own cock had filled out, no doubt aroused watching Vlad take their sister that way. "On all fours or on your back Malik? Your choice." When Malik didn't move, Vlad took that to mean he was staying on his back. Beckoning the bottle of fluid Vlad had only previously used when he felt like taking Ingrid everywhere, or when she felt like making him writhe on her fingers in his ass, Vlad lubed up his fingers. "I'm by no means going to be gentle, but I think I'd split you in half if I don't prep you." Malik tensed at the first touch but Vlad persevered, slipping his fingers in and pushing at the tight muscles until Malik relaxed. "Trust me, it gets better."

Malik was still grimacing slightly at the probing stretch, but Vlad could see the surprise, feel the twitch when he found the right spot, brushing over the nerves that made pleasure dart hotly through him when Ingrid did this. Malik was no different, his body twisting as he fought the urge to press back, to submit to the pleasure Vlad was giving him. Spreading lube over his cock, Vlad wasted no time pushing between Malik's thighs and pressing against the looser muscle. "You said you'd give in, now do it." He could see the effort, but the tightness relaxed enough for him to slide in. It was brutally tight, Malik fighting the intrusion as Vlad shifted in and out, moving a few inches at a time. Angling his hips a little, Vlad slid back out and pushed back in. The change was clear, Malik's cock hardening again as Vlad stimulated his prostate gently, waiting for the tightness to ease slightly before he let go, fucking into his older brother hard and fast. It was primal, no holds barred now Malik could take it as Vlad gripped the lean hips and held him tight. He could see the bruises blooming beneath his fingers, relishing his mark on the slimmer, paler body currently thrashing on his cock.

Feeling his own climax approach, Vlad spat on his hand and wrapped his saliva-slicked palm around Malik's twitching cock, stroking in a different rhythm to his thrusts so Malik couldn't predict the touches or his thrusts, keeping his free hand wrapped around his brothers hip bone so he couldn't set his own pace. It didn't take long for the dual sensation to overwhelm his brother, Vlad felt cool liquid spill over his fingers and saw spurts splatter over Malik's stomach. The tightening muscles pushed him over the edge and Vlad thrust deeper, coming deep inside his brothers body and sliding out to roll onto his back. As soon as he felt like he could stand again, Vlad clapped a hand on Malik's shoulder. "Welcome to the family. What happens here stays here, out there nothing is different." Standing up and draining his glass, Vlad nodded over at Ingrid before wiping himself down and dressing. "Until next time brother dear" followed him in both voices as he flitted off, climbing into the shower and rinsing the evidence away.

* * *

There was only a faint flicker of emotion other than aggressive anger when Malik tried to stake him, Vlad pushing the wood away and fighting harder against his brother. There was no hint they'd been anything other than enemies as Vlad tried to zone him, finding his attack backfired while his ex-girlfriend was wrapped around Malik. Then there was Bertrand, and the slayers guild and Elisabetta almost killing their father. There was no telling they'd become closer than most siblings, except when Malik turned back for a second before following Erin through the Blood Mirror. There was a spark of their secret bond when Ingrid was begging Vlad not to die as he sucked the poison from his father, and they retired to their secret room soon after to re-affirm their sibling bond. Vlad was careful never to say a word about it, only using looks to tell Ingrid he wanted to see her there and both entering the room seperately.

Walking back from the blood cellar, Vlad noticed the door was open. He'd seen Ingrid upstairs only a few minutes ago, and the Count never came down this way. Ingrid wouldn't have gone in without telling him, she hated to be left waiting. Flitting back to grab a stake, Vlad peered around the lead-lined door - he couldn't use his senses through it so he had to use his eyes. He was equal parts surprised and confused to find Malik standing there alone. "What are you doing back? I told you I'd stake you, brother or not." Malik hesitated briefly before stepping forward. "I thought this room was outside everything else?" His brothers eyes roved over his body, fangs already evident. "So what, this is a... booty call? Thought you were with Erin?" Malik kept advancing, keeping his hands held up so Vlad could see he was unarmed as he backed him into the wall. "She can't quite give me what you and Ingrid can though, can she?" The cool breath whispering over his ear was undeniably arousing, and Vlad nodded. "I'll go get Ingrid, if you don't play right I'll still stake you. Clear?" Malik nodded, and Ingrid's look of surprise when Vlad brought her in quickly melted to heat. "It's my turn tonight Malik, you sure you can handle it?"

-YD-

 **I'm not a huuuuge Malik fan, but I could see the sibling rivalry making this sort of thing happen... if Young Dracula wasn't a kids show!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nope, sadly don't own any attractive vampires, especially the Dracula siblings.**

 **This was intended to be a one shot, but Malik in handcuffs... things happen in my head!**

 **Plus I wanted to write some more Malik somewhere since he's not in any of my stories and tomorrow is starting Chosen Two Year Two and Adam's Story sequel. I write too much...**

 **If you need warnings in spite of reading incest fanfiction, warning for kink and bondage and rough play, het/slash etc. All the fun stuff**

 **Anyway... on we go!**

-YD-

Vlad handed Ingrid a goblet of blood, both surveying Malik over the rims of their glasses as they drank. "You haven't answered me yet, think you can handle me being in charge?" Malik looked between them for a moment before nodding, earning him a drink from Vlad. Vlad nodded to Ingrid's whispered instruction, draining his blood quickly and flitting off. He returned a moment later, gesturing his head at Malik pointedly until Ingrid nodded. Turning back to Malik, Ingrid smirked over her drink. "Come on, clothes off!" Vlad was already wriggling out of his own clothes, stripping off his plaid shirt and t-shirt, kicking off his boots as Malik necked his drink and shrugged off his heavy leather jacket and boots.

Vlad left his jeans on when Ingrid shook her head at him slightly, both watching Malik strip down to underwear. Ingrid nodded pointedly and Malik dropped the last of his clothes. His body was already willing, cock rising to rest upwards towards his stomach. Ingrid twirled her finger in the air to indicate Malik should turn around, his confused face as he did so amusing her. Vlad darted in, locking Malik's hands behind his back with the same fangcuffs they'd used on him before. "What is this?" "Ingrid's night, she's done it to me before too." Malik was tossed on the bed, rolling onto his back to watch as Vlad locked the door and moved to kiss Ingrid. Ingrid pulled Vlad's hands to rest over the buttoning of her dress as she bit at his lip, feeling him groan against her as he slid her clothing loose.

As her dress fell away Ingrid smirked to herself, both brothers gazing at her hungrily as her lack of underwear was revealed. "Blood Ingrid, never get tired of that sight." Vlad grunted when Ingrid slapped him, his head dropping when he realised the mood she was in. "Did I say you could speak?" Vlad shook his head, the power rising inside her as he submitted, his erection already straining at the front of his jeans. "Naked." Vlad dropped his jeans and boxers instantly, kicking them away and keeping his eyes on the floor. "On the bed. On all fours." Vlad crawled obediently onto the bed, head resting between his elbows as he waited for 'instructions'. Malik was watching the whole thing wide eyed, though the dribbling fluid on his stomach told Ingrid he was getting off on it all.

"Been a while since we did this hasn't it baby brother?" Vlad whimpered but didn't answer, knowing better than to speak out of turn. Picking up the small bottle of lubricant, Ingrid let the cool liquid slide down between the cleft of Vlad's ass, his body shaking at the sensation and another whimper falling out of him when she moved to touch him there too. Vlad knew how to relax for this by now, but it had been a while and he was tight, resistant as Ingrid pushed her fingers inside him. The brush of her fingers over his prostate had the usual effect, Vlad writhing and trying not to push back on her fingers, to ask for more pressure. Ingrid knew the moment Vlad realised what she was planning, stretching him open more than she usually would and Malik hard and waiting next to them.

His look of relief when she stroked lube over Malik's cock was obvious, and he barely waited for her signal to straddle Malik's narrow hips, clearing space for her to recline next to them and watch as Vlad fumbled to guide his brother inside him. He shuddered as he lowered himself down, whimpering and shaking at the new sensation. "Bigger than your fingers, blood Ingrid." Vlad's eyes fluttered open when he realised his mistake, speaking out of turn as Ingrid bit down hard on his hip bone. When she moved back he was biting his lip, fighting not to speak again and shaking. Malik was a quick learner, he hadn't said a word since he saw her slap Vlad for it. A swift smack across his ass told Vlad to move, a natural instinct for something he'd never done before taking him as he rolled his hips up and down.

"Don't be going off too early Malik, he can come from that alone if you can keep up." Malik nodded, struggling to find leverage with his arms bound behind him but thrusting up into Vlad's clearly willing body. It was surprisingly erotic in itself to watch Vlad impale himself over and over on Malik's cock, his own starting to leak onto his brothers stomach from the constant pressure on the nerves inside him. The submission, the control she had was just as erotic, knowing Vlad was getting off on being ordered around and dominated by Ingrid as much as he was the physical act itself. Malik's eyes were zeroed in on Vlad's erection, oozing cool liquid onto his body and rubbing against the lean muscles when Vlad rocked back and forth in between his bouncing, riding motions. Knowing his weakness for it and seeing Vlad tremble all over as he neared release, Ingrid leant up and gripped his hair tight, pulling his head back and biting down hard on his neck. Vlad keened, shaking and spurting heavily onto Malik's chest and stomach, whining when Ingrid tugged a little harder.

Malik wasn't far behind, a few jerky thrusts and his body was arching upwards, hips stuttering and a deep groan rumbling in his chest, Vlad's whimpers telling Ingrid he was coming into the baby brother of the siblings. Letting Vlad roll off and lie on his back, she caught his hiss of pain as Malik slipped out of him and brushed a small touch over his face, a reminder he was 'being good' for her. Vlad looked up at her with his usual soft, post-coital eyes and smile for a moment, pushing himself upright and sipping gratefully at the glass of blood Ingrid offered him - he knew he'd need the energy because Ingrid wasn't done with them yet. He groaned slightly when Ingrid told him to 'clean Malik up', the pain in his lower back evident as he tried to lean over their brother carefully to lap up the ejaculate all over Malik's torso.

Malik hissed when Vlad reached his cock, overstimulation making him shake until he grunted out "stop". Vlad nipped at his thigh harshly for that, warning him to be quiet but moving away regardless. Vlad perked up when Ingrid straddled his hips, pushing his hand between her thighs and letting out the breathy sounds of pleasure she knew drove him wild when his fingers found her wet and hot, rubbing at her clit and pushing inside her to tease more wetness from her, stoke her arousal further and the smug look in his eyes burning inside her as he got off on turning her on. His eyes flashed red when Ingrid handed him the little bottle of lubricant, slicking his already-wet fingers and tracing them around her ass until she relaxed a little. Vlad did this to her regularly, but even when he was in a truly rough and dominant mood he never risked hurting her, stretching and lubricating her properly rather than risk doing any... lasting damage. Shaking away any kind of emotional thoughts, Ingrid pressed down on Vlad's fingers and felt more wet heat growing as his eyes darkened and his canines lengthened.

Flicking her eyes over to their visiting brother, Ingrid noted he was recovered and hard again, Vlad's erection already nudging between her thighs by now. Leaning down to indulge in Vlad's mouth again, Ingrid kissed him roughly before moving to straddle Malik. Vlad hurried to lube himself up before moving to hold Malik's cock in place as Ingrid sank down the length of him, waiting until she beckoned him closer to position himself and push into her ass. Malik's eyes were closed when Vlad brushed a kiss against Ingrid's shoulder, both of them shivering slightly before Ingrid fought to retain control and raised her hips, dropping them back down and making both brothers groan simultaneously. Partly because she hadn't yet, and partly because Ingrid wanted to not be seen treating them too differently, Ingrid leant forwards to bite harshly at Malik's lips, penetrating his mouth with her tongue and groaning as he yielded to the dominating kiss.

Vlad had the best position for flexibility, setting the rhythm he knew Ingrid loved and timing his thrusts with Malik's almost instinctively, one sliding in as the other slid out and back again, the dual sensation sparking through Ingrid's body like nothing she'd ever felt before. It didn't surprise any of them when Ingrid came first, shuddering between them and Vlad stopped for a moment, letting her ride the waves of pleasure until her body relaxed. Rocking her hips in permission to move again, Vlad resumed his thrusting in and out of her, hands coming round to tweak her nipples and slipping down to rub over her clit as his own hips shook in completion, Malik following and Ingrid letting a second hit of pleasure crash through her as they both spilled into her body.

Obviously knowing it would be harder for her to move herself, Vlad slid out of her gently and helped Ingrid move off Malik, her muscles still shaking in pleasure as she sat down gracefully on the bed. They gave Malik another moment more before unlocking his cuffs and pushing him over to his clothes. "You can leave first, my threat still stands. If I see you out of this room for a second, I will dust you." Ingrid shivered slightly as the power Vlad exuded radiated, even from his bruised and naked body as he glared up at Malik. "And if I come back here? Does it get to be my turn?" Vlad shook his head, not faltering in his powerful stance. "Not as long as you keep biting breathers and betraying your family. Now go." Malik nodded, pulling on his clothes and hurrying off. Vlad handed Ingrid a new glass of blood and reclined on the bed next to her, sipping his own.

"Do you think he'll come back?" "After that, I'll be surprised if it takes more than a week for him to cave in and come crawling back." Vlad nodded, draining his goblet. "While I'm sure we'd both enjoy not having to be 'the boss', there's no way I'm giving him free reign to tie us up or beat us around until I'm sure he's not going to stake us. In the non euphemistic way that is." Finishing her own blood, Ingrid waited to see if Vlad was about to hurry into his own clothes and disappear. He seemed to be waiting for the same thing, eyeing her closely as he stood up to wipe himself down, sticky bodily fluids across his mouth, cock and thighs. Something in his eyes made Ingrid beckon him back to the bed, reaching down to stroke his cock until he hardened in her hand and pushed inside her. They never admitted to these instances, not even to themselves, slow and soft when Vlad kissed her sweetly, pushing them both to powerful pleasure until Ingrid shattered beneath him. She ignored the tears in the back of her eyes, when he buried his face in her neck as he shuddered with climax with her.

They redressed shakily, Ingrid hurrying off to scrub her skin clean and hide the evidence of crying under the shower spray while Vlad disappeared back to his room. The next day they were 'back to normal', arguing about usual sibling problems and Vlad holding up a newspaper with Malik and Erin's faces printed across it. "Admit it, you miss her." "I hope she chokes on a garlic snail." The Count ranted on about Vlad needing to go bite someone new, and Vlad fought back with words about reinstating the ceasefire. His eyes were dark and sad when he looked at her again, and Ingrid flitted off before she gave in to the urge to stake their annoying father.

It took more than a week, but Malik did return and he acquiesced to Vlad cuffing him and fucking him more easily than even Ingrid expected, watching Vlad take Ingrid roughly with bloodlust in his eyes and disappearing again like he was never there. Ingrid managed to make herself leave before they could succumb to the other again, but they were back in there together again and again until Ingrid actually wondered how nobody had noticed how often they both disappeared. Vlad slowed down how much he drunk in the room, not wanting to tip into drinking human more than soya. The next time Malik 'visited', they let him stay out of the cuffs but bit and scratched and bruised his body together and their brother took everything with pleasure.

It was two months later when Ingrid was getting thirsty and realised she'd been craving B- far more than usual lately, shaking the notion out of her mind for the moment but it kept coming back to niggle at her. Knowing the breather tests were next to useless, Ingrid crept into the alchemy lab when she spotted Renfield unconscious on the floor of the throne room, fighting back a wave of nausea when the test came back positive. Given how frequently she'd... been with Vlad, that was the more likely but Malik had been there a few times himself by now and Ingrid realised with aject horror that not only was she pregnant by her brother, but she wasn't entirely sure _which_ brother.

-YD-

 **Yeah, fangcuffs and sibling fun! Plus a drop of angst, what more can you want?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not my characters.**

 **This isn't really an active story, more a place to work when I lack inspiration for my actual stories.**

 **So have some more Dracula sibling fun!**

-YD-

It didn't matter who's turn it was to be in control when Vlad saw her face, nodding in agreement and turning back to finish the paperwork that needed to be sent to the slayers guild. The door was barely closed behind him before Ingrid was pressing him to the wall, kissing him roughly and tugging at his clothes. Ingrid knew she had to tell him, but right now she needed this. Vlad didn't fight for control, letting her strip his shirt and jeans away and shuddering when Ingrid wrapped a hand around his hardening cock. The heavy erection in her hand was arousing, reveling in his blatant desire for her as Vlad thrust into her grip.

"You joining this party or not?" Vlad's eyes were dark, his words tentative in case she hit him for talking. His mouth twisted into a smirk when Ingrid nodded, his fingers hurrying to unbutton her dress and his mouth pressing to the sensitive spot at the base of her throat. Vlad groaned as her hand tightened around him, sucking harder at her neck and drawing moans from her. As her dress fell away, Vlad traced fiery trails over her skin and made short work of her corset ties, putting it aside carefully - it was his favourite on her apparently. Her underwear fell soon after, and Vlad let her push him to the bed, leaning up to tease at her mouth with his tongue until she bit down on his lip.

Vlad's fingers brushed against her thigh, ghosting touches over her clit that only made her hotter and wetter for her little brother. His other hand mapped her torso, rougher touches to her nipples and Ingrid couldn't help quivering. Hips rocking into his touch, Ingrid pushed his hands away and pressed their hips together. Vlad got the message quickly, trembling hands moving to position his cock at her entrance and his pupils dilating as she sank down. After the last month or so of avoiding Vlad while she tried to deal with finding out she was pregnant, the feeling of him hard and thick inside her, filling her completely was a little overwhelming. Vlad wasn't faring much better, hips jerking and deep groans echoing in his chest.

Vlad waited until Ingrid moved first, but the minute she started Vlad was right there with her, thrusting up into her over and over. Pleasure skittered through every nerve in her body, his nails sinking into her hips and the pain sparked higher, twisting through the pleasure and Ingrid couldn't hold it all in, pressing down harder on Vlad and shaking as she came. Ever the gentleman who waited for her to come first, Vlad whimpered and trembled as he bucked up and spurted hot and copious inside her. They took time to separate, and Vlad's eyes searched her face for whatever had brought the edge of desperation to it all as she lay next to him. He didn't push her to speak, and Ingrid appreciated that more than she would ever admit to.

Not that any of this was ideal, but Ingrid couldn't ignore the slight spark of hope that if she had to be pregnant by a Dracula, Vlad would probably handle it all best - he actually had a heart. Not that Ingrid really did, but perhaps some kind of deep rooted maternal instinct wanted the best for the developing foetus inside her. Ignoring the taste of lies in her throat, Ingrid swallowed down the emotions - she could do this. "I'm... I'm pregnant." Vlad took a minute to process what she said, but then his eyes were wide and confused. "Oh. You wouldn't have been this terrified if the only potential... Fathers weren't me or Malik." Ingrid nodded, not sure she could look at him. "How long?" "I found out a month ago, but going by when I started craving specific blood types and how my stomach feels... Harder, I would say three months. Meaning no way to distinguish between either of you. How could we have been so stupid?"

Vlad looked offended, but Ingrid didn't know why. "After six months of just us, may be we just convinced ourselves we weren't risking anything so long as we weren't found out." "It wasn't nearly as frequent back then though was it?" Neither of them would admit why, face up to the feelings building over something that should never have happened to begin with. "So. What do we do? Wait for Malik to turn up and tell him? Cover it up as a one off with Bertrand? You can't play it off as Ramanga for obvious reasons. And Bertrand has... had blue eyes too, so that would help." Ingrid was surprised at how fast Vlad was trying to think, trying to protect her. "Bertrand? Yeah, dad would buy that and just be even happier you staked him." Vlad looked guilty at the reminder - his tutor had been framed, and Ingrid had been part of it inadvertently. Shaking away the spark of regret for reminding him, Ingrid stood and dressed.

"Which blood type is it you get cravings for?" An odd question, even for Vlad. "B- why?" "It might be mine, so I'm going to make sure you have what you need to take care of them. Dad isn't going to turn me down for blood ever is he?" Conceding his point, Ingrid wasn't sure why she didn't leave as Vlad dressed. She was even more unsure why she didn't stop him invading her space, why she let him kiss her when it wasn't a build up, foreplay. It didn't stop her body going with it, mouths moving against each others with a familiarity that scared her. "Is that why you were avoiding me? I figured you were just done with me, I had no idea you were..." Ingrid nodded, seeing Vlad step back and state down at her stomach. "Father or uncle, I'm there for the baby. Ok?" "I figured as much, a touchy breathy fangless wimp like you would always be sentimental for a baby." Vlad's smile didn't falter, though Ingrid caught a flash of his fangs to disprove her.

"Are we telling Malik? Assuming he comes back?" "No. If the kid has brown eyes then we'll know for sure, until then anyone who asks is told Bertrand, he can just assume I was pregnant before he got pulled into all this." Vlad nodded, flitting off afterwards but Ingrid found a bottle of B- on her coffin when she returned to her quarters to shower. She had to admit, Vlad's overemotional tendencies had their uses, he had already worked out a cover story and swore to help take care of the baby. Looking down at her stomach as she stripped, she wasn't showing yet but could feel it if she pressed down. No movement yet either, but that was still early days. For now, uncorking the blood and reclining in her coffin, nobody else had to know.

-YD-

 **No Malik in this chapter, I am aware, but don't worry the bad boy will be back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I did not mean to abandon this! But I had too many other stories going on, and then when I finally had the time to update this I couldn't find my notes, and I have (or at least had) a rather specific idea on where this is going. Not that I started the one shot with the intention of it being a story, but I am awful for that.**

-YD-

Two weeks after Ingrid had told him she was pregnant, Vlad was twisting a little. She hadn't been back to 'their' room, though he left a bottle of B- on her coffin every few days. He was trying to give her space, Vlad knew she was terrified but he wanted to be a part of it, that baby could be his. Pacing around the basement, he saw 'the' door was open. Rather than walk in, he flitted back up to their attic quarters and dropped outside Ingrid's room. Knocking tentatively, his suspicions were confirmed when she shouted "what?" loudly. "It's me, can I come in?" The door clicked open, and Vlad stepped through, closing it behind him before he looked properly. Ingrid was stood in nothing but her underwear, hands cupped around her stomach. Blinking away the distraction, Vlad shook his head to clear it and forced himself to look at her face.

"Well? Did you come up here for something or just to ogle me?" "The door was open, I wanted to check it wasn't you in there before I went in. What are you doing?" Ingrid turned to look at him sideways, tracing a finger over her stomach. "Trying to see how obvious it is I'm starting to show. Not having a reflection is a hindrance at times. Wait, you think he's back?" Transfixed by the minute curve between her hips, Vlad had to fight to remember what she had said. "Unless dad is in there. And since he's away at that Hunt Ball in Transylvania, I highly doubt it." His eyes were still on her stomach, fingers itching to trace that tiny swell. "Is it obvious?" "No, I just know to look. Can I?" Ingrid looked at him strangely, then dropped her hands and nodded. Stepping closer to her, Vlad placed a hesitant hand on her stomach, feeling the slight swell beneath his fingertips and tracing up to cup her abdomen.

Ingrid shivered at the touch, eyes burning into his when he finally tore his gaze from her stomach. "You coming?" The spell broke as Ingrid moved back, his hand falling from her skin as she picked up her clothes and dressed. "Let's go." They flitted down to the doorway, standing either side before realising it was ridiculous - they had done this before. Sure enough, Malik was there. "Thought you were gone for good. Did Erin notice you were walking funny?" Vlad hadn't been gentle the last time, and Malik was hobbling a little afterwards. "No. She's gone." "To the dust pile?" "No?" "Mmm, shame." Shaking his head slightly at Ingrid, Vlad indicated the glasses and got a nod. Pouring three, he handed one to Ingrid, then Malik and sipped at his own. "What are you waiting for, an itinary? You know the score by now." By which he meant Malik knew he was never the one in charge, so he should know his place by now.

The prodigal brother downed his glass and stripped off quickly, always careful to lay his jacket over the chair but the rest of his clothes hit the floor. Looking to Ingrid for a cue of whether she wanted this round or not, he got the smirk she always used as the dominant one and dropped his eyes. Fumbling slightly in his excitement, Vlad made short work of his own clothes and waited for Ingrid. The slide of her nails on his scalp made him whimper, the rough tug as she yanked his head back by his hair made him groan and Ingrid biting down on his throat made Vlad's knees buckle. Malik watched on as Ingrid bent down to whisper in his ear, checking he was ok with it. Nodding up at her, Vlad had never done this before but he was curious, willing and eager to do what Ingrid wanted. Even Malik looked a little surprised at Ingrid's request, but there was no doubt he wanted it as Vlad closed his eyes, widening his knees a little for comfort.

There was a flicker of uncertainty as he felt Malik's cock press between his lips, but Ingrid's fingers gripped his hair in a silent command and Vlad submitted, letting his mouth fall open and stretch around the thick erection. He felt his own cock rise as Malik thrusted, sliding neatly to the back of his throat over and over until Vlad was gasping, breathless with a bizarre pleasure at being used this way. Malik backed off suddenly, and Vlad couldn't help panting and leaning forward a little. "I don't think he even heard us." Swiping the saliva that had leaked over now-swollen lips, Vlad looked up at them both. A thrill at Ingrid still being clothed confused him, like a layer of service that he was naked and waiting for command. Vlad knew better than to speak out of turn, waiting for her to tell him what came next.

"He's been good, let him finish." Vlad didn't have chance to even think before Malik was back in his mouth, his thrusts jerky and uneven as he neared climax. The flavour of precum swept over his tongue, and Vlad expected it surprised them all as he spilled, coming over the floor as Malik grunted and spurted down his throat. "Blood and garlic Vlad, you really are a good little submissive." Trembling as Malik pulled out of his mouth, Vlad felt thoroughly debauched. And there was no way they were done yet. He heard Malik hit the bed, then Ingrid pulled him up onto shaky legs and kissed him roughly, tongue tasting the flavour of Malik in his mouth.

Vlad's eyes fell to her clothes, hands eager to strip her but he needed her say so. It didn't take long to happen, Ingrid pulling his hands to the buttons of her shirt. It was a struggle not to touch her stomach again, not wanting to give away anything to Malik as he tugged her bra off and mouthed over her neck. Her breathy sounds of pleasure already had him growing hard again, erection pressing against her hip as he pushed her tight jeans down and nipped over the scar he had left on her throat. "Get him hard while I loosen you up" had Vlad shaking with want as he climbed on the bed on all fours. Ingrid squeezed at his ass, drawing a gasp from him as he grasped Malik's half-hard cock and stroked roughly. Their brother thrust into Vlad's grip, filling out again in his palm as Ingrid's fingers pressed inside him and teased at his prostate, stretching him open until he was writhing and pushing back.

Ingrid handed him the lube to slick Malik's erection up, then turned him to face her as Malik guided himself into Vlad's loosened hole. Rough hands held his hips as he quaked, the feeling of a cock inside him still fairly new even if Ingrid loved to push him over the edge with her fingers in his ass. Ingrid's fingers wrapped around his waning erection, tempting him back to full hardness with a devilish smirk until he was fighting to stay still. It was lucky he had already come once, as Vlad thought he may have came on the spot as Ingrid pushed him to lie back against Malik, grabbing his cock and he felt her wet heat surround him as she slid down his length. "Fu-uuu-uck!" was the extent of his ability to vocalize how he felt, trembling between his siblings and the dual sensation. "That is the idea baby brother." Unsure how they managed it, Malik and Ingrid synchronised their motions, Ingrid rising up as Malik thrusted deeper, then Ingrid dropping down against him hard as Malik pulled out a little. Close as they were, it was more like rutting than thrusting but Vlad couldn't deny it worked as they rocked above and below him.

Given that he had the visual of Ingrid riding him as well as his cock buried inside Vlad, Malik coming first wasn't that surprising as Vlad felt him spill inside him, hot and sticky and far more arousing than it had any right to be. Feeling his own orgasm near, Vlad reached to rub Ingrid's clit and used his other hand to grip her hip, gratified when she fluttered and squeezed at his cock as she came. Giving in to his own pleasure now, Vlad groaned as white light filled his vision, whole body tensing and relaxing with exquisite sensations. Malik had started to soften, making it easier to disentangle their bodies as Ingrid lifted herself off Vlad and he rolled over. "Before we kick you out, what did you mean when you said Erin had gone?" Vlad stretched, rubbing at his lower back to ease the tension there. Malik pushed himself off the bed, pulling on his trousers before he answered. "She ditched me for some French biter who looks just like you. Quite creepy actually, even by my standards."

Pulling his boxers back on to feel a little less exposed with come trickling out of him, Vlad did think that was creepy too. "And you came here? Aww, how pathetic." "You weren't complaining when you had a sex toy to use on him." Ingrid and Malik stared at each other for a moment, Ingrid's ease with her own body meant she wasn't the slightest bit unsettled to be standing there naked as Malik pulled his shirt and jacket on. "Off you go then, before dad comes back and wonders what was going on." Malik nodded stiffly, then disappeared and Vlad waited until he felt the other vampires energy leave the building before he closed the door and hit the bed, stretching his stiff back out. "Shame he's a traitorous psychopath, the sex is quite good." Ingrid rolled her eyes and handed him his goblet to finish, eyeing the splattered fluid on the floor where Vlad had spilled from the sensation of having his throat fucked. "Come on, you know its true. I don't think you've ever come as hard, or twice so close together, as you did when we both fucked you."

Ingrid inclined her head in agreement, but that was as much as she would give away. Downing the last of his blood, Vlad traced a finger over the curve between Ingrid's hips before pulling away. "He's going to notice at some point if he comes back in the next six months. And since Erin dumped him, I expect he will do." "You could always stake him and find a new playmate." Vlad chuckled as he pulled on his jeans, picking up his shirt. "Seeking kinky switch to bed the chosen one. And on occasion, his sister. I'll just put an ad in the vampire times shall I?" Ingrid was still nude, staring at her stomach to see if it was more obvious from certain angles. "Idiot. Unless you have some idea of how to force Malik's compliance permanently without dad dusting all of us?" Pretending to think about it, Vlad shrugged. "Hypnosis does take the edge off the fun. I don't know, maybe we should ash his mother. Then he has nobody but us. It's all speculation anyway, if the baby turns out to be mine I wouldn't put them at risk by having him anywhere near them. Good sex aside, he's a threat."

She nodded at his words, and Vlad abandoned his shirt in favour of climbing over Ingrid to kiss her, now she was pliant and wanting he could take his time exploring her body with his mouth. Nipping at her throat, Ingrid arched and gripped his hair, whimpering softly as he sucked on her collarbone and scratched lightly down her sides. Removing his jeans suddenly seemed too much time, both of them fumbling with his button and zipper to release his renewed erection and Ingrid lifted her hips in invitation. It wasn't as gentle as their usual post-Malik encounters usually were, Ingrid's fangs rough on his lip until the skin split and his thrusts hard and fast as she clung to his shoulders. Her nails tore the surface of his back, her body arching as she came beneath him. Sharing one last brush of their mouths together before he pulled himself away, Vlad wiped the sticky blood from his lip. "You, Ingrid Dracula, are a dangerous addiction." And it was one Vlad wasn't sure he could to be up.

-YD-

 **I promised more Malik!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not feeling any of my active stories today, so heres some sibling fun!**

-YD-

To both their surprise, it was another month before Malik returned and they were no closer on an idea what to do with him. That wasn't the main thought in Vlad's mind at the moment though, as Ingrids stomach was evidently growing and there were flickers of movement, kicks and rolls to feel from the baby. "Will you stop? We could get caught here." Ingrid didn't stop him touching the bump, but she frequently complained when he did so - there was every chance this baby wasn't his, Vlad knew that but he didn't care. "Dads down in the kitchen hitting Renfield with kitchen equipment because he made himself mad about the cease-fire again." Vlad did lean back, pulling Ingrid's dress back down and skating fingers over her inner thigh as he did so, enjoying her tiny shiver.

"I can't believe you removed the mind wipe. Life is so boring with all this peace nonsense." Rolling his eyes, Vlad handed Ingrid her blood bottle and indicated her pregnancy swell. "You should be being careful regardless. Can you imagine getting blood poisoning again now?" Ingrid grimaced, placing a protective hand over her stomach. "Hmm. Not good." That was the closest she would get to an outright agreement, so Vlad stood to leave. "You know where to find me."

She wouldn't follow immediately - that would make her seem desperate apparently, Vlad was used to waiting around when it came to Ingrid. Picking up a fresh bottle for 'their' room, he kept a wary eye out for their father and cleared the door in surprise - it was open. Though he didn't know why he was surprised, Malik was probably almost as hooked on them as Vlad was on Ingrid. The leather jacket was already hung over it's usual chair, his boots already kicked off and Malik looked quite comfortable stretched out on the bed. "Not very vampiric of you, you look right at home there."

"I didn't think this room was about being vampiric. Minus the blood. Is that Carpathian Royalty?" Vlad nodded, holding out the bottle and pointing Malik to pour the drinks. He did keep careful watch so Malik couldn't poison him though. An idea began to occur as he watched Malik drain his glass, sipping at his own before placing the goblet on the table and holding up the fang cuffs. "Come on, we both know you like the cuffs big brother. Lose the shirt." Malik gave a short glare but shed his t-shirt, turning his back to Vlad with only minor hesitation and let him cuff his wrists. When he turned back and his knees hit the floor, Vlad could see his erection already straining - Malik could pretend all he liked, he got off on being pushed around by his little brother and Vlad knew it.

"Whoa, what is this?" "Oh be quiet, if we were going to stake you in here we would have done by now." Vlad finished tying the blindfold around Maliks eyes, hissing "be glad I don't gag you too" as he shoved the restrained, blinded vampire on the bed. Months of practice leaving his timing impeccable - Vlad was just leaning casually against the wall in nothing but jeans when Ingrid walked in, eyes flicking between him and the half naked, cuffed brother panting on the bed. "I'm going to assume you got the cuffs on before the blindfold, because I don't see him going for it." "Obviously, but I think he likes it." They made no effort to lower their voices now the door was closed - Malik was meant to hear them talking, meant to want to know what was going on.

Ingrid had already finished drinking upstairs, so her dress hit the floor quickly and Vlad spared a few seconds to caress the faint bump before pressing her into the wall and kissing her. It was wet and sloppy, designed to be noisier than usual to torment Malik. Indulging in clutching hands through her soft, silky flowing hair, Vlad felt her smirk when he groaned as her tongue slipped in his mouth. Nipping her lip roughly, Vlad leaned in and felt her shiver as his breath hit her ear "my turn tonight" pressing his erection against her stomach until her hips rolled against his.

"Naked. Bed." Ingrid smirked, heat blazing in her eyes as she dropped her underwear and stretched out, enticing and tempting as his eyes raked down her body. Burning with need to taste her, Vlad climbed on the bed and shoved her thighs apart. "Better than blood, fuck Ingrid." She didn't get chance to word a response before Vlad was dragging his tongue over her clit, sucking gently and teasing her hole with the tip of the wet muscle, feeling her try to tighten around it before he moved along. Malik couldn't see, couldn't touch, could only hear Ingrid moan, Vlad noisily groaning at the intoxicating taste of her, and smell the arousal filling the air.

His favourite thing about Ingrid's pregnancy was how she grew more sensitive, easier to push to climax. As he remembered when her thighs clamped around his face, shaking as her back arched and her mouth made the most erotic, guttural sounds of pleasure. Vlad watched as she relaxed, body finally returning to the bed and he couldn't help smirking as he licked his lips, wiping his face down and nipping, sucking and biting his way up her pale body. The sensitivity of her nipples as his teeth worried at the peaks was intense, Ingrid was already whimpering as he mouthed over the creamy mounds of skin.

Next was her growl of frustration when Vlad climbed off the bed, picking her discarded underwear up with a wink and pushing the fabric in Maliks mouth. "Don't want him missing out." Ingrid almost rolled her eyes, but then Vlad was wriggling out of his jeans and boxers and she was suddenly interested in his cock sliding between her thighs, pushing her open. Groaning as her wet heat surrounded him, Vlad could feel her shaking again already as he thrust into her over and over. He was careful not to lose all sense, but fuck Ingrid was so responsive to every touch, every inch sliding in and out of her it wasn't easy.

They both intentionally exaggerated their sounds somewhat to torture Malik, but Vlad was mostly just lost in watching Ingrid climax beneath him and feeling her clench tight around his cock. Clinging on to his own orgasm, Vlad waited until she stopped quaking all over before he slid out, rolling Malik onto his back and kneeling over his chest. "Do a good job and we might even fuck you after." His brother got little choice when Vlad pulled his makeshift gag out and replacing it with the head of his cock, slick with Ingrid's arousal as he pushed to the back of his throat. Adding a tight fisted grip to Maliks (he had grown it out a little actually, he noticed distantly) short hair, Vlad guided his motions and enjoyed the slick tongue and sloppy mouth around him. It didn't take much after watching Ingrid come twice, being inside her and Vlad found himself spilling down Malik's throat within minutes.

Panting as he sat back a little to recover, Vlad smirked at the already debauched Malik - he hadn't even been touched yet. Those leather trousers must be suffocating, and since Malik had took it all so well already Vlad took a little pity on him, tugging the leather down and watching Malik visibly sigh in relief at the freeing of his erection. There was precum beading at the tip, knowing it wouldn't take much to set him off Vlad winked at Ingrid before swallowing down the thick cock and relishing Malik's yelp of surprise, melting into whimpers of pleasure and as he thought, Malik spilled into his mouth even faster than Vlad had his.

"Do I have to wear this the whole time?" Vlad turned eyes to Ingrid, nodding down at her stomach - it was visible now so she had to choose. She debated for a moment before reaching over to pull off the fabric on his eyes, brown eyes blinking for a second or two before looking around. His legs were still trapped in the bottom of his trousers, so Malik really wasn't going anywhere without help. He gave them both the once over, eyes widening comically when they reached Ingrid's stomach. "Uh. Am I seeing things?" "No. Do you really think we were stupid enough to not use protection" they were, but Vlad and Ingrid had agreed not to say anything yet "and risk Ingrid getting pregnant by her brother? We used condoms before, but Ingrid had a thing with Bertrand. You remember him? The one you got killed" Vlad squeezed hard around Malik's cock in warning before continuing "and she got pregnant. That's why we play bareback."

The trussed up brother clearly knew better than to ask any more, so Vlad rolled him back over to his front and pinned his weight down. "Plus, doesn't she look fucking delectable? The perfect example of death and darkness, hot and needy and full of life." Leaving Malik like that for a moment, Vlad went back to kissing Ingrid sloppily, fumbling for the nearby lube and sliding fingers down the crease of her ass. Her eyes flared with want as she writhed, knowing how to relax as Vlad pushed fingers into the tight muscle, stretching her open to take him. The rough, desperate whines of need had Vlad hard and ready again in no time, and judging by his wriggling hips Malik was right there with him. Sliding a handful of lube down his cock, Vlad tugged at Malik's hip until he rolled back over, erection full and proud as it jutted up from between his narrow hips.

The only thing Vlad didn't like about doing this was he couldn't see Ingrid's face, but remembering just how hard she had come from this before had him scrambling into place as Ingrid slid down Malik's cock, taking a minute to adjust first. Then she turned to smirk at Vlad over her shoulder, the way she knew made Vlad's cock twitch with dark desire as she beckoned him closer and squeezed perfectly around him as he bottomed out. "Ride it, fuck you're so hot like this Ingrid." Her hips were shaky but rose and dropped, rocking between the twin impalements and moaning obscenely as she took her pleasure from them both. Malik had no leverage the way he was restrained, little more than a sex toy to Vlad and Ingrid as he made shallow thrusts from beneath them.

When Ingrid finally shattered between them, her whole body shaking and clenching and hot as she came, Vlad could see the overwhelmed set of her shoulders. "Can you take this or shall I finish with him?" He said it quietly, not wanting Ingrid to feel he was announcing her inadequate as she nodded and rose off them completely, hissing as Vlad lay her down next to them. "I'm too far gone to do this properly, you're going to be walking funny big brother." He did slick his fingers and stretch Malik out, but Vlad was edging desperate and barely did enough before his cock replaced his fingers. "Bats alive, give me a sec." Forcing his hips to still - he wanted Malik dead but Vlad wasn't going to act like a rapist - until he got the nod, Vlad didn't waste time with a build up and fucked into Malik hard and fast. In spite of his complaining, Malik still came before Vlad without a touch to his cock, spurting over his stomach as Vlad came deep inside him.

Vlad waited until his hazy brain started to clear before he snapped his fingers, unlocking Malik's cuffs and watching the vampire wince slightly as he bent to pull his trousers back up. "Where do you actually go? When you aren't here, since you broke up with Erin and you haven't been 'sighted'." Malik shrugged, yanking his t-shirt over his head and shoving his feet into boots. "Around. I try not to stay in one place too long, street fangs are so clingy." "And you don't want to get caught violating the cease fire?" Malik's mouth twisted - his half frown that Vlad had come to see as a sarcastic kind of agreement. "That too." Malik finished the glass of blood - Vlad's glass - on the table, then grabbed his jacket and was gone.

"You would think he had noticed he's going to be stuck to his clothes very fast." Vlad shrugged, closing the door again and offering Ingrid more blood. "Not my problem, so long as he doesn't turn up here covered in week old come. Ew." "So, he knows." Ingrid was looking at her stomach, so Vlad expected that's what she was referring to. "He knows you're having my dead tutors kid. That isn't the same as knowing there's like a 40% chance he's your baby daddy." "Why forty?" "Balance of probability, I've fucked you a lot more times than he has. But I haven't actually kept count, I thought forty percent was a safe bet." Ingrid hummed under her breath, swirling her drink around her glass and taking a sip.

"Either way, this can't go on indefinitely. He's getting too comfortable in the idea you won't kill him for biting breathers." "I know. That's why I asked where he goes. I can always accidentally let his location slip to Jonno as a token of friendship. But I can't if he won't tell me." Ingrid looked surprised that Vlad was talking so casually of getting Malik killed. "I mean, I want to stake him myself but you know, his dust pile is top of my future fireplace decorations list. I'm not that fussed how I get it there."

Waiting for Ingrid to answer, he couldn't deny surprise when he turned to see Ingrid asleep. He shouldn't. Vlad knew he should wake her and they should leave. Instead, he made sure the door was locked from the inside, took the glass from her lax grip and placing it aside before lying next to her. It was mildly terrifying, she could wake and stake him, but they had never hung around long post-coitus, and Vlad wanted this one moment. Sliding an arm loosely over her waist, he held his breath when she shifted but Ingrid just got comfortable and stayed in slumber. Letting his eyes flutter closed, Vlad just hoped Ingrid believed him when they woke and he had to say "I don't remember" when she asked how they ended up spooning, sleeping together.

-YD-

 **hoorah for sibling drama! There is more than shameless smut to this, though there wasn't when I started it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writers block strikes again, so we're back here! Even if it's on hiatus and marked as complete...**

 **Despite early appearances, this chapter is not entirely smut. Stick it out, plenty happens!**

-YD-

Vlad woke before Ingrid, but kept himself still, forced himself not to inhale the sweet, toxic scent of her perfume or reach down to feel her swelling stomach properly. She stirred not much later, looking around in confusion and bolting upright. Vlad made a sound of protest, sleepy and rubbing at his eyes to maintain the illusion. "What are we doing sleeping in here?" Vlad shrugged, fumbling for the bottle of blood nearby and taking a swallow. "You don't remember, why should I?"

Infinitely glad he had no heart rate to give him away, other parts of him were definitely giving him away, especially as they were still both naked. Ingrid seemed to think to herself for a moment, liberating the bottle and drinking deeply, groaning obscenely as she swallowed it and tossed the empty glass aside. Then a cold hand was tight around his cock, stroking the hard length and smirking as he arched into it.

Grasping for the small bottle, Vlad handed her the lube and widened his legs, bending slightly at the knee. "It's been too long since you took me like that, please?" He was already panting, thinking of Ingrid's fingers inside him driving him to distraction already. The click of the bottle opening made a thrill shoot through him, artificial chocolate (Ingrid had chosen it) scent filling the air as she let the liquid run over her fingers before sliding them down between his thighs, nerves tingling in anticipation. Knowing how to relax himself for this, Vlad breathed, slow and shallow and focusing on his muscles being pliant.

The first time Ingrid had tried to do this, Vlad had all but freaked out - her trade off had been that if he was willing to let her near his ass, she would return the favour. Hormone driven and under the weight of it being 'Ingrid's night', Vlad had acquiesced. It had been mind-altering, giving up every semblance of control to her and coming like a freight train without a single touch to his cock. Now he knew, Vlad was needy and desperate for that unique sensation as Ingrid's fingers rubbed the lubricant into the guardian muscle, sharp and perfectly painted nails of her other hand trailing down his inner thigh until he shivered. "Ingrid... Please..." He knew she got hot just hearing him beg, this time no exception as her eyes blazed with desire and her fingers finally breached him.

Clenching automatically, he closed his eyes and let his body go lax. Ingrid knew the signs, pushing inside him further and her aim always precise, going straight for the jugular as she dragged across his prostate. "Blood Ingrid, again!" Being fucked by Malik had been amazing, but there was something about the way she looked at him when she did this, or maybe it was just because it was Ingrid that made his nerves burn hotter, the pleasure sharper.

His cock leaked against his stomach, thick and heavy with arousal as she pressed inside him again and again, knowing the rhythm and pressure that would break him apart. He had never believed the small nerve bundle in his ass - of all places - could really produce orgasmic sensations, but as Ingrid pushed against his prostate again Vlad could hardly deny it, clenching around her fingers and riding the intense waves of pleasure, come striping his chest and stomach as he groaned, filthy and fucked out as he climaxed. Ingrid was wiping the lube residue off her fingers with one of the cloths they kept in here for 'cleaning up', tossing another one at him for a half hearted attempt at cleaning himself up.

Ingrid's arousal was heavy on the air when he could breathe again, mingled with the chocolate lube and the remnants of the blood they had drunk. Pushing her down on her back, Vlad indulged in taking his time, admiring the pale expanse of perfection beneath him. Nipping at her collarbone, sucking roughly at her breasts and scratching down her sides, Ingrid let out the breathy gasps of pleasure she knew made him crazy with want. Reaching the rounding of her stomach, the life building beneath the skin, Vlad kissed over it before shoving her thighs apart and delighting in his goal. He could go down on Ingrid for days, every sound and taste she produced hotter than even the rush of blood he had tasted when he bit Erin.

Sucking at her clit, Vlad pushed his fingers inside her wet hole and crooked upwards, rubbing the spot he knew made Ingrid squeeze tight around him, desperate to keep him inside her body and he revelled in it. Feeling her thighs shake around him, he redoubled his efforts, licking and sucking and outright moaning in pleasure himself, he felt her clench even tighter and whimper desperately, crying out "fuck!" as she came against his tongue, torn between squirming away and letting the exquisite hypersensitive nerves take the torture as he drank down the rush of arousal she came with. Going for broke, Vlad pushed his fingers up a little higher and hoped, feeling triumphant when Ingrid spasmed through her whole body and squirted, feminine ejaculate hitting his chest and arm. It wasn't easy to get Ingrid to come like this, but there was nothing like the sound she made when he managed it, his cock hard again just hearing her, feeling her, seeing her back arch and eyes roll back in pleasure.

Ingrid collapsed back against the bed, panting heavily and limbs trembling. Licking his hand before wiping the cloth over his damp chest and arm, Vlad could only smirk as he waited for Ingrid to recover. It was immediately apparent when she did, eyes zeroing in on his erection and her hand roughly tugging at his hair, a mesh of fangs and tongues as they kissed hard and she pulled their bodies in line. Vlad had little choice but to slide inside her, wet heat an undeniable call against his cock and they both gasped as he filled her.

Part of him knew they were just delaying the inevitable, but as Ingrid clutched harder at him, clawed at his back with each thrust and her hips matched every movement, Vlad didn't care. His body was ablaze, the searing heat inside her making him burn as his climax neared, the final push being Ingrid's fangs slicing through the curve of his throat, sliding through his neck like butter and the pain was glorious as they both shook and crashed together, breathless kisses and star-littered vision leaving them both utterly wrung out on the bed.

Neck twinging, Vlad rolled on to his side, tracing shaky fingers over the curve of her stomach without being totally aware of himself. "Distracting me won't work, I still want to know how we ended up sleeping in here." Swallowing back a sigh, Vlad shrugged as best he could. "I told you, I don't remember. It was pretty heavy before, we just wore ourselves out." He could tell she didn't believe him, but maybe she didn't want to explore her feelings any more than he did. Because then they would have to face up to so many things they couldn't, and it was terrifying.

"Your coronation is soon, isn't it?" As topic changers went, that one was effective. "Yeah. Grand High Vampire. Me. Still not sure on that. I'm seventeen, how am I supposed to decide to dedicate the next couple of millennia to ruling a race that seems content to get itself staked for being an idiot?" Ingrid chuckled darkly, still not stopping the motion of his fingers over her stomach. They fell silent again for a moment, the baby rolling beneath his hand. "Are you moving for it?"

He had the choice - the Grand High Vampire had a permanent residence in Transylvania, Vlad only had to say so and it was his on his eighteenth birthday. "Not if you won't come with me. I promised to take care of you and the baby." Splaying his hand over her bump, Vlad was rewarded by a firm kick to his palm. Ingrid didn't speak for a while, watching Vlad feel the baby and reaching down a hand to join him. Thrumming with anticipation, Vlad tentatively reached for her hand, guiding it to the spot he had felt a kick and keeping his hand over hers. Ingrid let him, swallowing thickly as their eyes met.

"Come with me. Unless you want our- your" Vlad was sure she caught his slip but kept on "kid raised with dad?" Her eyes widened slightly, the only giveaway Ingrid hadn't yet considered that point. "You want us to live together. Just us?" He knew what Ingrid was asking, but he tried to avoid it anyway. "How is that much different to here? No school kids, no dad and your own blood supply. Your own space, privacy. It doesn't have to be anything more than sharing a living space. I just... I could be a father or an uncle soon, and I want to be there for that." The next words were unspoken, but heard all the same - "We wouldn't have to hide this, risk getting caught."

Ingrid looked up at him, moving the hand beneath his, worrying him until she laced their fingers together. "Alright. What about Malik? Elisabetta?" The temporary elation at her agreement faded slightly, and he had to think. "The next time he turns up is the last time. I'll plant a tracker on him and hand the tracer over to the guild. Unless... It could be his. Do you want him around in case?" Ingrid was the one carrying the baby with a question mark over father, that was ultimately down to her.

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. "He was willing to kill his own clan, I don't doubt he wouldn't at least try to use the baby against us. Because now he knows you care enough to die for the clan, so even if you weren't the father..." Vlad nodded - he would absolutely die for the baby inside Ingrid, his or not. "In the blink of an eye. So, you're on board for this? And Transylvania?" Ingrid nodded, and Vlad forgot himself as he kissed her in celebration, but she gave as good as she got, rolling him onto his back and straddling him.

There was a moment, a brief glance that spoke of something deeper, but they both blinked it away as Ingrid grasped his cock, stroking him from half to full mast in seconds. Vlad could only gape, aroused as Ingrid rubbed his cock against her clit, biting her lip and whimpering as she used him to tease herself. Then the slide, wet and hot and perfect as ever inside Ingrid as she sank down his erection, thighs tightening around his hips. She moaned, hands braced against his chest as her head fell forwards, the barely-there brushes of her hair against his skin where it fell across her face like a curtain somehow adding to everything - every part of Ingrid had the power to arouse him in some way.

Placing his hands on her hips, Vlad guided her motions up and down his cock, rocking his own thrusts in time with hers. They had done this so many times, more than they would ever admit to and it showed in the practiced way they fucked. No matter how many times though, the sounds Ingrid made were always just as hot, Vlad could just recognise the way they changed when Ingrid was about to come. "Vlad, fuck! Harder, please." Her words were disjointed, thick with desire and Ingrid only ever said please when she was teetering on the knife edge of climax. He complied, moving against her more urgently and feeling Ingrid clench and spasm around him, shaking all over as she fell over the edge. Everything overwhelmed him, searing heat and burning pleasure pushing him to follow his sister over the waves of sensation.

Gasping and panting as they both came down, Vlad was losing track of how long they had been hidden away here, and he felt like no amount of showering would remove the heady scent of Ingrid from his skin. Not that he ever wanted to, it was like carrying a reminder of the best sex of his life. Dislodging Ingrid, she stretched out across the bed - always taking the lions share of space. A heavy silence fell, which Ingrid broke with a surprising question. "Was Malik the only guy?"

Swallowing a well of feelings, guilt predominant, Vlad shook his head. "Bertrand. Once. After I bit Erin, I was angry and frustrated and he never turned me down for anything. I fucked him, then I killed him." Feeling nausea rise at the memory he had fought so hard to stifle, Vlad pulled his jeans back on and bolted, barely remembering he had to stop and unlock the door to escape. He heard Ingrid's door slam a minute or two later, feeling more guilt for that - they had been getting... somewhere before he just pulled a disappearing act.

Rinsing pretty much a full spectrum of bodily fluids from his skin, Vlad rested his head against the bathroom tiles and ignored the tears threatening to spill. He just had shampoo in his eyes, that was all. Returning to 'the room', he picked up his abandoned shirt, rinsed out the glasses and changed the bed covers - it was Ingrid's turn to clean up, but he doubted she was thinking that. He had dragged some vulnerability out of her, talking and touching softly over the baby and then just left. Locking the door behind him, he put the key in its usual spot and went through the basement, passing the training room and standing at the entrance to Bertrand's room.

It had been here. Bertrand had been showing him why Erin wasn't loyal, the old books on turning and loyalty and love. Vlad had snapped, desperate for something, anything to take the edge off the way his world was falling to hell around him. Bertrand said vampires loved power, and it certainly seemed to apply when the tutor had let Vlad strip him, pin him down and fuck, he still loved Erin them but she hadn't come close to that. He had been tempted, after watching Bertrand grunt and spurt like he had the best orgasm ever, to let him 'top' but part of him refused to trust the tutor. He had felt validated when he staked Bertrand, and utterly disgusted with himself when he realised his mistake.

Bertrand had given up to Vlad in every way possible, and gotten dusted for his trouble. And here was Vlad, fucking the sick psycho who had helped trick him in to it. The glass cabinet front shattered beneath his fist, dull, sluggish blood dripping to the floor from the abrasions in his knuckles. Taking a deep breath, Vlad fought to calm down. Trashing the man's room was not the way forward, it would be losing the last signs he was here - his obsessive tidiness and organisation showing in the way everything had a place, a layer of dust showing that Vlad was too much of a coward to deal with it.

He didn't realise how long he had been stood there, skin knitting over quickly and his dark blood drying on his hands and the floor, until he heard movement nearby. Unless she was about to stake him, Ingrid wouldn't be down here any time soon, and the blood cellar wasn't near enough to overhear his father unless he was trying. It couldn't be Renfield, as Vlad couldn't sense a heartbeat. The only likely candidates for sneaking around were Malik, or maybe one of the ferals though they had been gone a while. Which was a shame in some ways, he had been getting through to some of them.

A frustrated sort of sound reached his ears, definitely Malik's voice and Vlad's brow furrowed in confusion. Malik knew to wait around if he wanted their 'company', and in spite of the emotional upheaval that had taken place in Vlad's head, it had only been yesterday really that Malik was there - had he even ever left? Ensuring he stayed out of sight, Vlad edged along the hallway towards the sound, angry understanding filling him as he realised where his older brother was - the mirror room. Closing his eyes and sincerely hoping Ingrid was awake and listening, Vlad pushed out telepathy to her, since he bit her they had a sort of link, they could sometimes share thoughts. "Basement. Important. Be totally silent."

One anxiety inducing minute later, Ingrid all but materialised at his side, and she had been totally silent. Pressing a finger to his fangs anyway as warning, he indicated his head towards the mirror room. "Open the vortex!" that was the second time he had heard Malik shout that, and Vlad was now very confused - it should have only taken one go. Ingrid's anger faded into confusion, no doubt matching his expression as they listened. Malik yelled in frustration again, and Ingrid's eyes flickered over to the door, then back at Vlad. Taken aback by the depth in that gaze, Vlad couldn't do anything but respond in kind when she kissed him hard, the faint swell of her stomach evident when their bodies pressed against each other tightly.

Fighting not to pant, Ingrid placed her fingers against his mouth in a clear "shh" indicator, and Vlad could only nod, brushing a kiss over her fingers without any consultation from his brain. Ingrid looked a little surprised, but now wasn't the time as they edged closer to the door. They heard Malik hit the floor as they entered the room, and Vlad could see the defensive gargoyles had thrown him. "Should have known." Malik looked up as Ingrid spoke, clearly surprised he was caught out. Every minute they had spent in 'that' room fell away under betrayal as their brother scrambled to his feet, facing the two of them.

"Why can't I get through there? What have you done?" The brown eyes hardened, none of the usual lust and heat in them as Vlad had gotten used to. "Nothing. Even if I wanted to, I don't know a way to bar entry to the..." Realisation hit him like a UV bomb, and Ingrid's eyes widened when Vlad shared the thought with her. The implications of what it could mean in regards to Ingrid's pregnancy were pushed aside, they had to get Malik behind the mirror before he worked it out and smashed it in revenge. "You need to talk to your mother." Perfectly synched, Vlad and Ingrid grabbed one of Malik's wrists each as he called out "open the vortex!" and the mirror let them in, Malik pulled alongside.

"I can stop you getting out though." Vlad clicked his fingers, the mirror pane freezing over - his control allowed him to bring up the same barrier his reflections had used to keep him locked up. It meant neither he or Ingrid could leave until he took it off either, but that was a small price to pay. "There is only one possible reason you couldn't enter the mirror alone Malik. You're not our brother."

His bro- no, Malik, looked genuinely thrown by the idea. Ironic really, since he had barely put up any protest at the idea of having a lot of sex with his apparent siblings. Given Vlad's own feelings, he couldn't really cast judgement there. "You're lying." Rolling his eyes, Vlad shrugged. "Why would I lie? I fucked you thinking you were my brother, I don't need to pretend."

Only Elisabetta could really prove this, so Vlad cast his eyes across the mirror lake, then focused on feeling the zoned crystal. Reaching out his opened hand, the block of running water was painful but he was recalling his own energy, it was possible but difficult. Ripples broke the surface, and the crystal became visible in the murky water. Bringing it anywhere near Malik sounded like a very bad idea, so Vlad carefully moved it to the patch the burnt out Dracula throne had resided. Seperated from them by running water, Malik couldn't get anywhere near it.

"Ask her youself. She can hear you, and if she tries, she can speak." Stepping sideways - placing his body between Malik and Ingrid (and feeling her glare at his back for it), Vlad watched as Malik tried to sort his thoughts out. "Is it true? Am I not a Dracula?" It took the crystal a while to respond, and Malik visibly deflated a little bit. A distant part of Vlad felt a little bad for Malik - his mother had spent over three centuries poisoning Malik into revenge on them, swearing the Count was a cheating bat who abandoned her pregnant and alone. And all this time, she had been lying. After killing her own husband just to try and land their father... who, despite the fact Vlad loved his dad, was not worth that sort of effort romantically.

"Who's my real father?" Even Ingrid was interested in the truth there, but Elisabetta was not forthcoming. He began to wonder - did she even know? The vampiress was deranged, insane and had spent three centuries outcast from her clan for falling pregnant outside of her bloodbound marriage. Three centuries... Vlad could have staked himself for being so oblivious. If their father had left Elisabetta for Magda and left her pregnant, Malik couldn't even be three hundred, Magda certainly wasn't yet. "What did she do to you?"

He felt both Ingrid and Malik look at him in confusion, but this wasn't the time for an in depth examination of Malik's psyche. "Elisabetta, tell him who his father is or you go back in the drink!" The silence was heavy as they waited, but she didn't say another thing. Swiping his fingers through the air, the crystal skipped over the surface of the lake before sinking back down into the depths. Malik growled, fangs down and eyes flashing red. "My whole life is a lie. Complete with you two here to witness it. Perfect."

Making sure Ingrid and the baby inside her were safely behind him, Vlad tentatively prompted Malik. "Where do we go from here?" The vampire indicated the frosted pane blocking the mirror exit. "Nowhere. Not that I would know what to do. Months waiting for your guard to be down and it was all a waste." The bluster and bravado was a front - Vlad knew Malik had loved every second of being fucked by he and Ingrid. Even if he was waiting, it hadn't been his sole motivation.

"Well, short of cuffing you to the bed and just leaving you there, I don't really know what to offer you. I'll never trust you." Malik didn't argue that, he had never made a point of trying to be trustworthy. There was a moments weighted silence, then Malik spoke two words that surprised Vlad and Ingrid completely. "Dust me."

"Excuse me?" Vlad would comply, but he would never get the chance to understand Maliks motivation after he was dust. "The only person in the world I ever trusted was my mother. And she had betrayed me so thoroughly, and I have nothing to go and find. She probably killed my real father too, just to make sure she could get at da-... Count Dracula. So do it, get this over with."

Malik wasn't looking at them, so Vlad could share an incredulous look with Ingrid. At a loss as to what else he could do to... make this easier? probably wasn't the right way to think about it, but this would be avenging Bertrand and the attempt on their clan, but also ease Vlad's conscience that he had tried to give him one last minute of the closest to emotions Malik had probably ever felt.

"Alright. Now? Or want one last roll in the... it's not hay. Roll in the grass?" Ingrid stepped back, and Vlad was actually glad - she was protecting the baby. Malik deliberated for about three seconds, and then Vlad had a mouthful of tongue and was being shoved to the ground. "I'm still pretty wet and loose, don't worry about hurting me." He managed to gasp out, letting his body react instinctively and in kind as Malik was grinding their hips together. It wouldn't do any good if Vlad was clearly unresponsive, showing just how much of a pity fuck this was.

Malik took the invitation quickly, barely discarding their trousers before he flipped Vlad onto his front and buried himself in one straight thrust. "Blood and garlic!" Even after Ingrid had fingered him open mere hours ago, Vlad was still surprised by the burn as Malik filled him. Still, he had offered this and it wasn't actually worse than the first time Ingrid had had him ride Malik, still loose and lubed inside and the angle allowed fucking excellent access to his prostate. Ingrid seemed content to watch Vlad being taken like an animal, smirking as he dug his fingers into the soft earth and bit his lip, feeling his fangs present as Malik thrust hard.

Knowing this was essentially his last act on the planet only made Malik more primal, grunting hotly against Vlad's ear and moving harder, deeper until Vlad was almost crying at the heady, exquisite blend of pain and pleasure burning in his ass. Still clutching the ground hard, Vlad managed to open his eyes and look up at Ingrid. It was so many kinds of sick and wrong that she looked aroused, lust blazing in those silver blue eyes as she watched her little brother offer Malik a dead man's last request in the form of a rutting, frantic fuck on the floor, still mostly dressed on their top halves. It was probably even sicker that her eyes on them was what made him come, spilling over the floor with a desperate, needy and high pitched whine.

The hips pressing into him stuttered, the telltale twitch and swell inside him preceding a stinging, filthy sensation as Malik came inside him. It felt like it was over too soon, like it went on for days, the last little spurts in time with the spasming muscles of Malik's abdomen until it was painfully, perfectly over. Panting against the grass, Vlad felt Malik pull out of him and heard his body hit the ground, letting Vlad scramble back into his jeans with a pained hiss before he turned to the prone body.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry for this, but I'm not." Ingrid helped him to his feet, no doubt aware his lower back was in agony right now and Malik cast one last, dispassionate look up at them, brown eyes surprisingly devoid of any feelings. No guilt, sorrow, anger or even hazy afterglow there. Just. Nothing. He was empty, a shell of the psychotic killer his mother had moulded in him. Dignifying him at least with eye contact, he didn't close his eyes as the power simmered in his hands, searching for the target. "This is for Bertrand." fell from his mouth without thought, the last thing Malik ever heard as lightning sparked, barely an intake of breath as the vampire disintegrated, dust settling on the grass.

Staring sort of disbelievingly at the ashes, he looked around in confusion when a breeze kicked up, blowing the remains of Malik Hellfire Vaccaria across the lake. "You're not the only one who can control this side of the mirror." It was the first Ingrid had spoken since they found Malik in the mirror room, silent through every revelation until now. "Would you rather it was his now? Since he's not our brother?" it was clear his sister was not expecting that question, a brief hint of how thrown she was before her face melded back to passive, unreadable.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Ignoring the leap of hope in his chest, Vlad rubbed at his aching back and tried to think. "I'm sorry for earlier. Are you still coming to Transylvania with me?" Ingrid grimaced slightly - she hated apologies - but nodded. "Better start getting ready, my birthdays only a week and a half away. I'll send word I want the Grand High Domicile ready for the night before, they are dying for me to move to 'the old country' and rule from the heart of vampire central."

Releasing the block on the mirror, Vlad turned to leave but was stopped by Ingrid, kissing him deeply and cold hands rubbing circles on the abused muscles of his lower back, leaving Vlad fighting to stay standing. When they finally stumbled out of the mirror, the vortex closing behind them, Vlad pulled her along to the blood cellar, his gait a little unsteady but after this (and after they told their father), they would never have to think about Malik again. The physical pain would fade, but the fact he had finally avenged his tutor completely would linger, lifting Vlad. Sharing a bottle with Ingrid, Vlad stared contemplatively into his glass. Their three was now two, though soon to become a different kind of three. Bertrand would probably have fitted in to this, and Vlad was acutely aware the man had never had the chance to be a father. For now, it was about keeping Ingrid's pregnancy hidden until they were in Transylvania. The rest could wait.

-YD-

 **This ended up longer and heavier and deeper (hehe *immature cackling* ) than I expected, and there's more threesome fun to come! (not with the baby though, ew). So even though Malik is dust, I have plans for the Dracula siblings all the same. When I next end up here... Which could be days, could be a month. Who knows!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Smut sort of becomes story... I need to stop! But alas, I am addicted. And since I've updated my active stories and have an idea I want to put in this, have another chapter!**

 **Part of this reminds me a lot of the early chapters of 'Favour', but that story had considerably less Malik and sex in... And none of the future number three. If you guessed it, well done.**

-YD-

"How could Elisabetta have lied to me?" Vlad and Ingrid were telling their father about the mirror incident, though for obvious reasons they omitted several details - the last fuck with Malik right before he dusted him, Ingrid's pregnancy and the events leading up to both. "I don't know. She lied to Malik too. When I dusted him, he just looked defeated. Still, him and his mother are no longer a concern. I feel much better about moving now."

"Mov- moving?" His father looked surprised. "Yeah. I'm Grand High Vampire in seven days, I'm moving the day before my birthday. Living in England when I need to be available to my race? It won't work." Vlad shrugged, trying not to look too happy about what he would be gaining. "You can't just up and go, leave me with nobody but her for company!" Fighting a scowl, Vlad shrugged.

"Ingrid's coming with me. She's on the council too, it makes sense." The Count did a minor dance at the idea of being rid of Ingrid, but the two knew better - their father loved Ingrid, he just resented their mother and Ingrid bore the brunt of it, Vlad being groomed to lead the clan. The Count stopped, realising the previous topic. "And what am I supposed to do when you abandon me?" "I don't know dad. But I have a position, a responsibility. I have to go."

The responsibility included Ingrid's swelling stomach, protecting his child or niece/nephew and Ingrid. Though again, his father didn't need to hear about that. They were dismissed by their father a minute later, the sounds of thunder telling Vlad their father was in a bad mood. Still, he couldn't change that without saying he wouldn't go, and he wasn't about to back out of the move. Most of his things were already packed, the last few things he would need before he left. Zoltan was already gone - Vlad had given the wolf to Wolfie, so he wouldn't always be alone when Magda came and took the halfling back, as she had done now. He missed his little brother, but was glad the boy hadn't been at risk when Elisabetta, Erin and Malik almost annihilated them all.

Now, Vlad had to tackle Bertrand's things. Because there was nobody else who could. Staring into the dusty room, the neatly hung military coats and the three identical pairs of knee high boots, the training gear still clean and perfectly folded, Vlad was choking back tears and trying not to cave in to burning it all so he wouldn't have to look at it. The coats and boots all fit into one of Bertrand's trunks, his books and training gear in another. When Vlad was done, ignoring the tears sliding down his cheeks and dropping off his jaw, the room looked startlingly empty, a small bag of weird knick-knacks Bertrand collected stealing any sense of personality the room had contained of him.

Lifting the things on to the 'ship to Transylvania' pile, Vlad returned to his room to break down in private. He couldn't even curl up in his coffin because it was custom fitted, so he stared up at the ceiling and felt tears continue to well, barely holding in sobs. He was aware when Ingrid walked through his door - literally, she didn't bother opening it - but he felt too pathetic to even look over at her. "Sit up." He obeyed automatically, swiping at his damp eyes and shaking his head. "What's with you?" The first time he tried to answer her, his voice didn't work and he reached for his soya bottle, drinking deeply.

"Sorting Bertrand's stuff. Was just hard, reducing four hundred years to a couple of bags and boxes. He had no-one, but me. And I was the one who... who..." He couldn't finish it, choking on emotions again while Ingrid watched. He was surprised when she sat behind him, the fit somewhat awkward but her arms slid around him, pulling him against her. "Let it out, then let it go." her words were soft against his ear, and Vlad couldn't help but comply, breaking down and crying openly. Ingrid must have thought him utterly pathetic, the ultimate power of the vampire world sobbing like a child over a murder he committed. Very vampire.

Scrubbing at his tear stained cheeks, Vlad couldn't help but turn around, kissing Ingrid and pushing up the skirt of her dress to touch her stomach. "Vlad" she breathed his name, stoking the heat building in his stomach "we could get caught." Whimpering as he kissed her again, he gripped her hips and pulled her body beneath his, fingers resting on the waistband of her tights. "You wouldn't have come in here if dad was home. He went out hunting, or rather, sulking." She lifted her hips at his words, letting him pull off the skintight leather and grope at her ass, stroke over her thighs.

Ingrid broke the kiss again, soft exhalations of pleasure leaving her mouth as Vlad found her wet, teasing at the evident arousal dampening her underwear until she growled in frustration - her way of saying get the fuck on with it. He pulled her upright, needing the access to the back zip fastening of her dress to strip it off her. He whimpered again, finding the corset she knew he loved pushing those sinfully perfect breasts into tantalising mounds, burying his face there and kissing at the swells. His hands smoothed over her stomach again, feeling the curve of her hip bones that would soon disappear as her bump grew.

She tugged at his shirt, sliding the material over his head rather than waste time unbuttoning it. Lifting his arms agreeably, Vlad ducked back down to kiss her again. His jeans were suffocating, grinding a denim-clad erection between Ingrid's thighs, desperate for closer contact. Neither of them said the thing hanging in the air - this was absolutely violating their rules, they could tease and allude and they had kissed, but sex outside of "that room" should not happen. It wasn't slowing them any, Ingrid arching into him, pressing their hips together over and over and clutching at his back, his shoulders and moaning hotly into his mouth.

"Stop, stop" Vlad panted, backing off a little. Ingrid looked up at him in confusion, but he was quick to explain. "I didn't want to be stuck to my clothes" he was still on the edge of coming, but shoving his jeans and underwear down freed his aching cock, and Ingrid's soaked lace and silk was discarded soon after. Dragging her closer by her hips again, Vlad didn't want to move far enough to lose his jeans completely, pushing back between Ingrid's thighs and groaning against her neck, feeling her shake all over as he penetrated her.

His coffin rocked a little, shaking as he and Ingrid fucked, fangs pressing on soft skin and nails clawing at taut muscles. Reaching down, he fumbled at the fastening of her corset until it finally opened, letting him access the pebbled peaks of her breasts, squeezing and rolling them between his fingers and enjoying the obscene sounds it won from Ingrid's mouth. There was an added thrill in his room, no soundproofing protecting them from being heard as he groaned, and Ingrid made no efforts to quiet herself as she cried out in completion, squeezing vice tight around his cock as she came. Already close before he got inside her, Vlad could only sob desperately as he followed, spilling into her and barely keeping his weight on his elbows, panting hard against her neck and fighting for control of his body again.

Finally managing to move, Vlad shifted to a kneeling position so Ingrid could sit up, realising he was restricted by the denim still around his knees. Dropping backwards heavily, he tugged his jeans back up and then pulled Ingrid on to his lap. She didn't fight to stop him, sighing softly as he kissed her bare chest and stroked her stomach. "That was... may be our one to beat." Ingrid hummed in agreement, still in her post coital haze - it was the only time Vlad could ever get away with this and he was taking advantage of that fact.

The baby shifted beneath his hands, Ingrid's joining his and there was a brief second where a hundred issues fell away - they were brother and sister, the baby might not be his, they could be caught naked and clearly post-coital by their father to name a few - and they were just expectant parents, feeling their child develop beneath their hands. Swallowing back a rush of tears, Vlad leaned up to kiss Ingrid. "Thanks for cheering me up. We should probably get cleaned up." Ingrid looked down, his eyes following to see his come had basically leaked out from her, staining his jeans. "Oops. Better get them in the wash before we leave for Transylvania."

* * *

Their shipped items piled in the front hall, Vlad and Ingrid were shown to - and invited in to - the Grand High Domicile. Domicile was probably not a large enough word for the small castle he now owned, with some thirty rooms - two of which were full of bottled blood, another six various reception rooms, and two more huge meeting rooms. "This used to be where meetings were held, before the Grand High Vampire, Dracos the second" that was about two thousand years ago, long before any living Dracula's time " decided against so many having unrestricted access to his home. And so the VHC building was constructed nearby, and nobody ever redecorated." The vampire showing them around - Roqueloire, was also his personal security guard, though blissfully he wasn't to be in Vlad's home without permission or unless a dire emergency.

He had only had to say Ingrid was living with him as it would mean all members of the High Council - the ones who met every other week, anyway - were now living in Transylvania, and it was accepted. "There are coffins in four bedrooms, two double and two single. Then another four in the crypts, one double in the master crypt and singles in the guest crypts. Some of your predecessors liked to keep... busy." Cringing slightly, Vlad nodded as they continued the tour. "Training room. Kitchen. Servants quarters, though I hear you declined having live in help?"

"Yeah, I'm capable of taking care of myself. And after living in a school, l could do with the peace and solitude." His first thought when he saw the library was "Bertrand would have loved this" followed by a wave of guilt and nausea, and he was glad the tour was now complete. "Thank you Roqueloire, I will see you at just before midnight for the coronation." The security vampire left, and Ingrid automatically claimed the master crypt - she knew Vlad wouldn't want it. He put Bertrands still-packed things in another room, unsure what else to do with them as he piled his own possessions into a bedroom with a double coffin. After his custom fit one, he craved the space.

"I don't actually understand why there are so many toilets in this place. Bathrooms, yes because bathing/showering off blood is essential to not smelling disgusting, and cleaning fangs is a good idea in general. But vampires don't pee." Ingrid appeared in his room, watching him hang up his capes and complaining at the illogical plumbing apparently. "Well, we do pre transformation? One of my predecessors had twelve children in one century, to four different women. Vampiresses. Maybe he put them all in." Making sure the capes hung just right to stop the collars getting crushed, he moved on to folded clothes and boots. Ingrid gave his basketball shoes a filthy look, as though lace up canvas shoes personally offended her.

"How did dad take you taking the blood mirror?" Grimacing as he remembered THAT argument, Vlad sighed. "Not well. But I can't protect it from here if it's in Garside, and it's a big vulnerability if any lunatic who can break in to the school could ash me by destroying the blood mirror. Pretty attractive if you want to dust the Grand High Vampire but don't want to go up against the Chosen One." Ingrid nodded, waiting until he was done before shoving him against the wall and kissing him hard.

"How long until the coronation?" Managing to pull away from her soft, hot mouth, Vlad looked at his watch to answer her. "There's about nineteen hours until I'm expected at the VHC." Ingrid was already working open his trousers, moving to unfasten his waistcoat next. "Then I think it's time we christen your new coffin." Arching his neck as Ingrid's fangs pressed there, he offered her better access to his throat and was rewarded with her biting down, hands still working off his clothes and he could just feel it in the way Ingrid was touching him - it was 'her night' now. Even though they had no pretense here, nothing to stop them fucking in every room of the castle, nobody to tell them they shouldn't be having sex but they both had an intoxicating mix of submissive and dominant desires, and Vlad was happy to let Ingrid have her night.

They had to seperate so Vlad could kick off his boots and trousers, but it was worth it when Ingrid stripped off too, slow and tantalising until Vlad was sure he was drooling. She pressed back in, kissing him roughly until his knees were struggling to keep him upright. "Coffin. Now." Her words were breathless, hot and needy and it made his cock twitch as he hastened to obey, finding himself soon pinned beneath Ingrid, hips pushing against each other so his erection was pressed between her thighs, rubbing over her clit with each push and he could feel her wetting his cock. She sat back, still pushing against his cock and it was such a tease - Ingrid was moving like she was riding him, but he wasn't inside her, where he was dying to be.

It was still enough for her, feeling more wet arousal coat his cock as Ingrid shuddered, coming apart and he automatically reached for her hips, helping steady her as she came. He was painfully close, hearing Ingrid moan and watching her come arousing all in itself but he hoped if he held on, it would be worth it. His cock was practically bursting, dribbling precum over his abs as Ingrid came down from her high, a pale finger tracing through the puddle on his stomach and pushed into his mouth with a smirk. This was something both of them had learnt not to have an aversion to - given that they still kissed after going down on the other. Ingrid wanted more of a reaction though, so Vlad swiped his tongue over the digit, sucking and moaning around it.

Her surprised moan was his reward, followed by a bruising kiss and a cold hand wrapping around his cock. Vlad managed to break the kiss, panting "I'm gonna come" and whimpering when Ingrid stopped. "Not until I say so" had him whimpering again - Ingrid and edging orgasm control was pure fucking evil torture, even if it was amazing and led to mind-blowing orgasms. She let go of his erection, dropping to his sticky stomach and he was rolled over onto his stomach. If he tried to rub his cock against the bottom of the coffin, Ingrid would notice but when her nails pressed against his back, dragging fiery scratches down Vlad couldn't help it, nerves singing with the painful pleasure.

"You know I know what you're doing" Vlad fought to still his hips, desperate for friction as Ingrid gripped his hair, tugging harshly to tip his head sideways so she could bite down on his throat again. He felt a pulse of precum spill out, barely holding on to his climax now and Ingrid knew it, sucking harshly at his neck and reaching under his contorted body to pinch roughly at his nipples. Just before he came whether she said so or not, Ingrid's eerie foresight had her pulling off him completely, leaving him a trembling mess of pathetic sounds. Already feeling thoroughly debauched, Ingrid turned him back on to his front, smirking at the state of him and his cock twitched under her scrutiny. "Looks painful" Vlad mmm-ed, words failing him as he squirmed.

Ingrid was waiting for Vlad's signal he was back off the edge, all the better to torture him back up to it. Feeling the tiniest amount of urgency fade and desperate for Ingrid's hands on him again, he nodded. He got one full stroke, base to tip before Ingrid released his cock again and straddled his face, intent clear as he gripped her thighs. Dragging his tongue across her wet slit, he groaned at the heady flavour of her and heard her moan. This in itself was torture, he was already close and going down on her was usually enough to get him there. Focusing solely on his task, he sucked at her clit and teased her hole with his tongue, determined to make the goddess above him crash headlong into the waves of pleasure.

Feeling her thighs shake and tighten around his face, Vlad drank down the rush of wet arousal as she came, her whimpers of hypersensitivity as he lapped gently still just as hot. Ingrid managed to get down, resting heavily against his waist and watching as he licked his lips, chasing the wetness on his face. As she sat back up, her perfect ass pressed against the length of his already sensitive cock, Vlad powerless to stop his hips bucking, frotting against her. "Go on" had him thrusting a little harder, letting the hypersensitive nerves take their pleasure and finally, finally coming so hard his vision went white as he spurted.

"Not even one day and this coffin lining is filthy." Vlad chuckled, still unable to speak as he looked down, white fluid striped over his chest, stomach and the material around him. "I'll clean it when I can move again." Arousal still surged, his cock still solid between them. Ingrid clearly noticed, raiding up to guide him inside her, both sighing their pleasure as they joined. They were both already overly sensitive, the sensations of each thrust almost painful but still perfect, Ingrid always tight and hot and wet, their motions almost lazy.

Ingrid rocked back and forth, slower than the usual frenzied rise and fall, where she would slam back down against his hips with each drop. Vlad could still feel it building inside him, his whole body shaking as Ingrid's body drew him closer, soft gasps falling from her mouth almost constantly as he pushed up into her. Letting his fingers trail over her stomach, Vlad rubbed at her clit and felt her clench, fluttering muscles squeezing at his cock as Ingrid shattered above him, nails sinking into his skin as she grounded herself. His whole body quaked as he came, twitching with each spurt until they were both utterly wrung out, still panting hard.

Naturally, it fell to him to stay lying in the sticky residue in the coffin, and Ingrid had the unsoiled half. Rolling on to his side, Vlad traced over her stomach, waiting to see what she would say or do next. "Should sleep. Or shower. Probably both." "Mmm" Vlad made a sound of agreement, an almost terrifying realisation that he didn't want to be anywhere but next to Ingrid right now. "No point showering now, and I'm too tired to move that far." Because he would then get into this coffin that reeked of Ingrid and sex, and only have to shower again after. He did reach over the side of the coffin, fumbling for the wet wipes he had gotten specifically for this purpose.

Feeling a little less sticky, Vlad stretched out and waited to see Ingrid leave. "You can stay. If you want." Ingrid looked as surprised as he did, but she didn't have the absolute freak out Vlad knew she would have had back when Malik was still a part of this, when they were pretending this meant nothing but stress release. "I need a bath." He watched as she climbed up out of the coffin, then walked over to his bathroom. She turned back with a smirk that made even his spent body twitch in interest. "Coming?" Pushing himself into a seated position, Vlad returned the smirk as he answered. "You will be."

* * *

The coronation was utterly dull, minus watching Ingrid attract the attention of half the vampires there - and that was before she had so much as spoken. When she opened her mouth, those full, pouting lips revealing her silky, ice sharp voice, they didn't stand a chance. Neither did Vlad, but at least his council robes were thick enough to hide his erection. And it was him she went home with, him she let push her on her knees, showing her 'loyalty' to the new Grand High Vampire as she pushed up his robes, moaning as he tugged her by the hair to suck him off. And it was him she was hot and needy for after, him who fucked her until she cried out in release.

"You're not seriously intending to keep this peace treaty with the slayers going?" Rolling his eyes, Vlad nodded. "The cease fire is working. Why would I stop it?" The other council members kept arguing, but ultimately the cease fire was law and he was the law maker. If they were found to break the rules, Vlad was honorbound to dust them and they knew it. Nobody wanted to actually go up against the GHV. Except Ingrid, who delighted in getting him tightly wound all through the meeting, knowing she would 'pay for it' later.

They didn't have sex or sleep together every day, but it wasn't expressly talked about and whatever happened, happened. After they got back from the meeting, Vlad let Ingrid take a long drink of B-, keeping his promise to make sure she had what she needed to take care of the baby. Once she was done, he pinned her to the table in the kitchen, unwilling to wait to get out of the room as he shoved the skirt of her dress up. "No underwear?" Ingrid's eyes glittered, writhing on his fingers as he teased her, got her ready. "Meant to tell you before the meeting, but we were running late." She had a point, they had been late to the meeting by a few minutes, having to shower after spending the early evening with Vlad fangcuffed to a chair while Ingrid teased him for hours.

Now he was undoubtedly in control, and Ingrid clearly loved it as he shoved her thighs apart, tossing his council robes aside, tugging his zipper open and thrusting inside her, pulling her hips down so their bodies were flush. "Fuck, you feel so good Ingrid." She clenched around him, dissatisfied with him stilling, buried deep inside her. Guiding her legs to wrap around his waist, Vlad leant down to kiss her roughly, licking at her lips when they split and bled under his fangs before thrusting. The table rattled loudly against the wall, reminding Vlad nobody could catch them, they didn't have to be careful or quiet. Ingrid's hair splayed over the table, a dark cloud of soft, silky strands over the surface and he would remember this every time he sat at this table, Ingrid arching and moaning as he fucked her.

"Touch yourself" Vlad breathed the words against her mouth, but Ingrid complied all the same, knowing Vlad got hot just thinking about Ingrid playing with herself. Perfectly painted nails topped slender, smooth fingers as Ingrid smirked, licking her fingers before sliding them between her thighs to touch her clit, biting her lip and letting her eyes fall closed. The whimpers were exaggerated, he knew but they still made him burn, thrusting harder and watching Ingrid tease herself until they both broke, Ingrid squeezing hard around his cock as he came inside her, feeling her follow him and both crying out in completion together.

Pulling out, he helped Ingrid sit up, licking at the sticky blood on her lip and tucking his softening cock back in his jeans. "I'm never going to eat dinner with a straight face again." Ingrid laughed, a dark amusement evident as she climbed off the table to stand on shaky legs. "I would pay to see you sit and have dinner later with dad, without giving away you had had amazing sex on the table a couple of hours before." Vlad's mouth twitched with a grin as he looked at Ingrid. "Amazing?" "Obviously, I was part of it." Ingrid wasn't wrong, she was unbelievable in bed.

He was about to answer when she gasped, clutching her stomach. "You ok?" "Mmm. Baby likes to stretch." She pulled his hand to feel the solid kick, followed by another and another. "Take a bath, then go for a walk. Its meant to help rock them to sleep, and we have enough space that you don't need to go anywhere else." Ingrid nodded, taking off to one of the other bathrooms while Vlad stuck his clothes and council robes in the laundry, then went to shower. He heard Ingrid walking around, but let her have her peaceful stroll to relax the baby.

It was another couple of days before Roqueloire knocked on the castle door, luckily not just after the two had finished with Vlad cuffing Ingrid's hands behind her back and bending her over his study desk to fuck her until she could hardly walk. As she got further along, he would be more careful with her but right now, they both hadn't quite gotten over the rush of having an entire castle to defile in every way.

"What's up Roqueloire?" "Your presence is required." His robes were luckily dry and clean now, so Vlad pulled them and his crown on, called Ingrid who appeared at his side and followed his security guard through the sky to the VHC. "So, what's the big emergency?" Ingrid asked for him, never shy about drawing attention to herself - her brother was the head of the vampire world and nobody dared anger him.

They were led to a room, and he noticed the scent of breather and sound of a heartbeat immediately. "This breather" one of the council member spat the words out "hacked the Vampire High Council documents. We demand retribution." Looking at the human in question, Vlad knew they wanted him to order the man's execution, preferably in a way that involved all of them draining him dry. Catching sight of Ingrid, he raised a hand. "I must confer with my number two. Nobody is to harm this human until I'm done, or all of you will be executed for directly defying my order."

Pulling Ingrid into the soundproof advice-hearing rooms, Vlad turned to her. "What do you think?" Ingrid looked at him in confusion. "About what? I don't know that much about computers." Rolling his eyes, Vlad smirked. "I meant about him. Cute, right? And he definitely liked the look of you." Now she understood, he saw the intrigue light in her eyes. "You're serious? You want to what, adopt the human as our number three?"

"Why not? Either he's dead, or I turn him and keep him for his "skills", and he won't be safe anywhere but with us. I'm just suggesting we consider the fact he's clearly smart enough to work out what goes on in that castle if he can hack the VHC - the security is pretty tight. You game?" Ingrid tapped her fingers against the table she was leaning casually on, emphasising her growing breasts as her body readied for the life she carried. "One condition. I get to bite him, tell them he's your gift to me or something. Plus, didn't you notice?" Vlad raised an eyebrow - What was he supposed to notice in particular?

"Brown eyes." Nodding, he had noticed. "Alright. We should get out there before anyone decided ritual staking is worth it." Ingrid leaned over, kissing him deeply and pressing her body into his for a moment, the thrill of danger so close to so many who would be horrified lighting him up inside. Wiping her deep red lipstick off his mouth, he led her back out. "Step back. He's coming with me. I could do with a refresher on computers. Stand human." The breather stood, nervously flattening his short brown hair and fiddled with his loosely done up tie. "You won't be permitted to leave. These are your choices - death or my live in computer instructor. Clearly, you already know about vampires."

The breather sighed, looking around a little lost. "I guess so. Not much waiting for me back home." Vlad held out a hand to slow the vampires edging closer again, looking at the human who was a little taller than he. "Name? I'm Vladimir Dracula, this is Ingrid. She also lives in my abode." "Piers."

-YD-

 **I don't actually remember if Piers has brown eyes, but he does now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I never intended for this to become a story, it was a one shot and then someone said they wanted Malik in cuffs and things sort of... escalated. However, this is chapter eight... I want to be done by chapter ten. You can tell I never meant to let this grow, because I never bothered naming the chapters. And now I'm rambling. TO THE SMUT. I think I'm setting a personal record for most multi-chapter smut I have ever written. Adams Side of Arrogant may be close, but this is longer.**

-YD-

They took Piers back to their castle, and allowed him a few minutes looking around in awe. Vlad would have dragged it out for maybe hours of talking, but the end result was going to be the same, so Ingrid got on with it and bit the Scottish breather geek there and then. "Ingrid! A little patience wouldn't kill you." Vlad rolled his eyes, then deposited Piers into a guest coffin to ride out the change.

The taste of fresh, warm blood on her tongue aroused Ingrid, and Vlad was definitely convenient to her needs. He had no complaints about her tugging at his council robes, shedding them and his shirt quickly. He unbuckled his belt, then dragged her by her hair into a bruising kiss. She hated how much she loved when he did this, fingers twisting almost cruelly, just enough to hurt as his tongue explored her mouth.

He shoved her to her knees, looking down expectantly until she reached for his zipper, sliding it down and smirking up at him. His hand twisted in her hair again, dragging a heated moan from her mouth as his cock fell free. Oral sex had never been Ingrid's favourite thing to perform, too subservient and generally meant the vampire never bothered to get her off too. She was Ingrid Dracula, being allowed to touch her was a privilege in itself. That had never been an issue with Vlad. Even if Ingrid stopped and said no - they always had that option, just to say no - Vlad would still willingly reciprocate.

And his hand tugging at her hair, his cock thick and hard and sliding through her mouth did arouse her. Maybe it was the fact Vlad could make her submissive, but the taste of promises of her turn stopped Ingrid taking offense at the typical 'female' role. Vlad grunted, occasionally gasping breathy praise for Ingrid's mouth being "so good" and "so hot", and at one point Ingrid was almost certain she heard "suck me like a fresh kill" but then Vlad was whimpering, bucking his hips and coming down her throat. Swallowing around him, Ingrid felt him tug her back to her feet, supporting her weight with his free hand so it wasn't entirely by her hair.

In spite of having just come in her mouth, Vlad didn't seem to care as he kissed her again, pushing her back towards the wall and reaching beneath her dress to yank her underwear off. He knelt down to ensure the lace slipped over her shoes without tearing or getting tangled, and his fingers glided up her inner thigh, finding her unmistakably aroused. "I think you like having your little brothers cock in your mouth. You're so fucking hot Ingrid." She didn't get chance to answer, because then Vlad's mouth was on her and nothing else in the world mattered.

He had made an art of this, practically burying his face between her thighs whenever he got the chance. Vlad had told her multiple times she tasted _divine,_ and while that was a word she only applied to exceptional vintages of blood, Ingrid wasn't going to argue about that word being used to describe her. He actually groaned in pleasure when his tongue swiped over her wet skin, drinking down the arousal and sucking wetly at her clit, hands wrapped around her thighs to keep them spread wide for his own ease of access.

It should worry her that nobody had ever made her feel this aroused, ever been able to make her come so hard except him, and that their "sibling rivalry/stress release" was developing into more, but pregnancy hormones and hypersensitivity ruled her mind now as Vlad dragged his tongue over her clit again, smirking noticeably between her thighs as Ingrid shivered, shook and came explosively, crying out loudly in the heat of climax as she coated his face in arousal. Vlad wasn't done with her yet, already hard as steel again as he stood, thrusting up against her exquisitely sensitive nerves before lifting her legs, pinning her to the wall and pushing inside her with one fluid motion.

Oh, but he filled her perfectly. Not too long, but gloriously thick, stretching her to fit him until Ingrid felt like her body was meant for his, because his cock felt custom made to drive her mad with sheer need. "Fuck Ingrid, you're so hot. Its fucking criminal, you know that?" Vlad panted against her neck, biting down roughly and groaning when Ingrid clenched around him instinctively. She loved when he swore, the roughness of his voice sending a thrill through her and a fresh wave of arousal washed through them both.

"Mmm" she rolled her hips, pressing against him and whimpering softly "move!" Vlad complied, but not the way she expected, pulling out of her completely and Ingrid almost staked him there and then. She was much more inclined to forgive him when he turned her around, pushing back inside her from behind. It was rare they employed such a position, because Vlad loved to watch her come but fuck if it wasn't working for them now. One of his hands held her hip, the other sliding down to rub at her already sensitive clit and he finally, finally started thrusting. It was too good, overwhelming in it's intensity from the start.

The hand on her hip moved up, somehow pulling the fastening of her dress free and his fingers found her nipple, pinching roughly and Ingrid broke under the multitude of sensations, clenching so hard around Vlad he had to stop thrusting. No sound left her mouth as her whole body shook, and one last swipe over her clit had Ingrid torn between coming again and crying as she bit her lip, whimpering as Vlad made her 'ejaculate' again. It had never happened before Vlad, almost terrifying except for the mind blowing sensations that accompanied such a powerful orgasm and every time Vlad made her do it now, he was smug and delighted. He felt it, soaking his hand and running down her thighs.

Three times almost back to back, Ingrid wasn't sure her body wouldn't just melt then and there as Vlad started moving again, seeking his own end and his hips stuttered to a stop soon after, cool liquid flooding her inside as he spilled and roared with completion. "Ok. Blood. Wow. New one to beat." He panted harshly against her shoulder where his head rested, his cock slow to soften and slide out of her. "Mmm" her throat felt raw, between Vlad fucking into her mouth with abandon and making her moan like she was in heat or something, her throat was sandpaper rough but her whole body felt a little bit liquid.

He pulled her to the bathroom, both of them on shaking legs but "she might ruin the carpet" - he winked as he said it and Ingrid felt his come leak out of her. It was filthy and sticky and made her spent, exhausted body thrum with arousal she didn't have the energy to utilise right now. Vlad stripped her and then himself, guiding her into a lukewarm bath that wouldn't overload her still-fried nerves and joining her.

He wasn't done with her yet though, letting her soak a little before smirking, lifting Ingrid to brace her hands on the side of the bath and guiding her up on her knees. His hands squeezed gently at her ass, spreading her open to his hungry gaze. Ingrid felt exposed, but the scent of Vlad's arousal was tinging the air as he did this, and it made Ingrid hot knowing that was because of her. She could feel his smirk when his mouth touched the base of her spine, fingers teasing the crease of her thighs but he wasn't touched where she wanted, where she _needed._ Ingrid was about to protest, but then Vlad's tongue was teasing at her ass and it felt strange and wet, new and unexplored before now - Vlad had fucked her ass multiple times but never with his mouth.

That was changing rapidly, the wet muscle probing at her ass and pushing her open and even though it was strange, fuck it felt good and Ingrid wasn't ashamed to admit (to herself) that she pushed back on it, Vlad's gratified groan vibrating against her. Bats only knew where he found it, but Vlad's fingers were slick with lube as they joined his tongue, stretching and teasing and licking until Ingrid was a writhing mass of nerve endings and pleasure. "Fuck me before I eviscerate you" Vlad actually chuckled, but pulled away and left her feeling empty, but his slick cock was soon pressing to her ass. "Ugh, your ass is fucking miraculous Ingrid" she would have answered with something suitably scathing or along the lines of "obviously", but she had forgotten how to speak by the time he had bottomed out, hips flush to the pale curve.

The first time Vlad had touched her here, it was on the condition he had let her do it to him first. She expected it to be alright, but the nerves there felt intense pressure and then mind-numbing pleasure, different to the usual sensations of sex and she had never felt so "full". When Vlad and Malik had taken her together, it had been the single most unbelievable experience of her unlife and she couldn't deny she wanted more of that. Right now, Vlad was thrusting gently, working her body open so he wouldn't hurt her when he really fucked her. Ingrid pushed back, gripping so hard to the baths edge the ceramic cracked beneath her fingers.

She could indulge the electricity sparking between her and Vlad whenever they touched for now, when she was pregnant and questioning paternity. After that was not on her mind, but if it came to it, Ingrid knew she could give Vlad up. She just had to find someone who could make her come like a supernova and who wasn't her brother. That would be an improvement, because while Vlad had dedicated himself to learning how to make Ingrid _scream,_ they were still brother and sister. And that meant it could never be more, not that she wanted it to be. Nor could anyone outside the ccastle know. Though Ingrid wasn't planning to publicise the fact she got wet and hot and desperate just from feeling the thick cock in her mouth, from Vlad's fingers in her hair.

Vlad started moving harder, withdrawing to the tip and burying himself deep again with each snap of his hips. His stamina was unmatched by any vampire she had ever met, the only vampire to ever totally wring her body out completely with pleasure and need. And Ingrid had been with more than her fair share, particularly in those four years alone. Those memories fell away as Vlad's hand slipped beneath her, rubbing her clit until she clamped tight on his cock and shattered, coming so hard she almost blacked out and gasping for air she didn't need. Vlad whimpered and spurted, filling her and all but collapsing on top of her, sloppy open mouthed kisses pressed shakily to her shoulder.

They eventually pulled apart, both collapsing into the tepid bathwater and panting. Vlad pulled her to his chest, stroking her body almost tenderly and chuckling breathlessly. "Should clean up, drink and sleep. Gonna have a half fang to explain a lot to." Ingrid hummed, unable to form words yet and undeniably comfortable like this. His fingers tingled lightly where they traced over her skin, cupping her stomach and she just knew he was smiling as the baby moved. Realising this was far, far too intimate a gesture in this position, and knowing she was so, so weak for Vlad right now, Ingrid pulled away and didn't turn to face him, scared to see his expression betray disappointment.

She cleaned herself up and climbed out, knowing Vlad was watching as she dried off, deciding if it was worth flitting off in just a towel or whether to give in to the urge to sleep next to Vlad again. Sighing internally, she dried her hair off while he was draining the bath and wrapped a hand around his wrist, pulling him to his thankfully-cleaned coffin. Vlad was silent as he joined her, but not totally complacent as they lay together, rolling practically on top of her and kissing her deeply. Ingrid couldn't find the energy to fight him, their mouths testing and tasting and _knowing_ the other.

It was there in his eyes when they seperated, shining with unspoken emotions. He didn't say it, and Ingrid was relieved because if he did, they would have to stop. And whether she admitted it to herself or not, Ingrid did not want to stop this. Vlad kissed her again, one hand cupped her jaw while the other curved over her hip, holding her in place so his tongue could trace her lips, both of them murmuring nonsense words in the spaces. Her hand found him hard _again (where_ did he get the energy?) and she pressed their bodies together again, sore and overstimulated but she needed him, needed this.

He slipped inside her with a quiet gasp, not moving for long moments as they both shook from the heady joining. When he finally did move, it was soft and rocking motions, barely withdrawing an inch at a time as though he couldn't bear to be parted from her body. They both came quietly, as soft as the whole experience and Vlad didn't hesitate to wrap her tight in his arms, steel grip holding her to him the entire day as they slept.

He was stiff when they woke, concerned now the emotional upheaval was a whole days sleep behind them. Ingrid had no more desire to deal with it than he, so she turned and kissed him, masking the concern with lust as he hardened against her. He ducked down, nipping at her throat and pushing her onto her back to mouth down her body, sucking hard at her nipples and Ingrid couldn't help arching up into his mouth, soft and wet and desperate for her.

Vlad kissed at the rounding of her stomach, almost nuzzling before he was back between her thighs, always so eager when he got there. She could feel his fangs were down, a sure sign he was wild with desire right now. When he deemed her wet enough, had her squirming on his fingers with his cool breaths against her he moved back up, cock hard as it sought his goal. This wasn't as soft as just before they slept, but not as rough as he had been before that, a heady medium as they moved against each other. "Ingrid" he breathed her name against her neck, sinking his fangs down as he came and Ingrid was powerless against the waves of heat and pleasure and emotion, falling apart beneath her brother.

His tongue smoothed over the bite mark tenderly, healing it before he kissed her again and pulled away. "We should check on the half fang." He looked almost crushed by the idea of moving away from her, the strange thing they had let build for too long without parameters thick in the air between them and it was so easy to let the barriers reform when he wasn't inside her. Vlad kissed her again, desperation edging the contact before he finally climbed out of the coffin, wiping himself off and pulling clothes on.

"I'll go. You... do your thing." He seemed to trail off almost sadly, _knowing_ how Ingrid could pull away when they weren't intimately twined. It was as much a confirmation of his feelings as if he had vocally declared them, and as the door closed behind him Ingrid felt a rush of suppressed emotions well up in her chest. No. She was Ingrid Dracula, and this meant nothing. Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Ingrid lifted some of Vlad's jeans and a jumper that was a little snug on him - she needed something to get back to her own things in and not looking amazing as possible with her limited options was out of the question.

Safely back in her room after possibly her fastest flitting ever, Ingrid selected an outfit and climbed into her own shower, rinsing Vlad's scent from her skin and feeling some of the emotional weight soak away. Brushing her hair in front of the blank mirror of her dressing table - she could always see behind her, it wasn't just for appearance - Ingrid felt the baby kick, cupping the bump with a fond smile few would believe her capable of. It was only a few months to go, to find out both what she was having - and who by. Vlad was dying for it to be his, to have a solid link to Ingrid and to be a father regardless, she knew that every time his eyes lit with wonder as he felt a kick or roll.

She had zero doubt even if the baby was a boy who looked identical to Malik, Vlad would fall in love with the little creature and blur the lines between uncle and father almost immediately. He was already the father, just waiting for the child to be born. She had no plans to, but Ingrid knew if she said she wanted to leave and never look back, leaving the baby behind, Vlad would take them on without a moments hesitation. And that made her ache inside, with a mix of relief for the safety of her offspring and a desperate desire to lose the feelings she had for him.

Stomach rumbling a little, Ingrid went to the kitchen. The half fang was there with Vlad, staring at a goblet of blood while Vlad sipped at a bottle of soya. "You remember Ingrid?" Vlad's voice was flat, emotionless but Piers was clearly in her thrall, staring at her in something like awe. Or maybe that was just because she was Ingrid Dracula, most beautiful vampiress to disgrace this planet. It was hard to say sometimes. Vlad eyed her dress, gaze lingering briefly on her abdomen but not a total giveaway - she was showing, but her dress didn't totally hug her curves like most did and it was just about disguisable for now. Not for much longer though... They had some explanations to make with this new addition.

-YD-

 **The plan is next chapter is about Piers, the last chapter about the baby and then should be done. That's the plan any way...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is still marked as on hiatus... I'll just change it to say complete when this and the last chapter is done.**

 **I want to say I'm warning you for unrealistic straight boy conversion, but fuck it its fanfiction and I have a nerd-love for Piers like you wouldn't believe.**

-YD-

"Can't we just hypnotize him to believe there's nothing weird about us having sex? And see what happens from there?" Vlad's voice echoed in her head, telepathy skipping having to say it aloud with Piers in the room. Ingrid's mind was still full of that first time, when all this had begun.

 _They had been arguing, Vlad angry about Ingrid helping get him engaged to Ramangas daughter and it had, as usual, ended in a physical confrontation. The more Ingrid remembered their fights before, the more it just seemed like foreplay. Vlad pinned her to the wall, breath mildly heated with exertion as he breathed "you'll never overpower me", victorious. Ingrid had been about to shove him away when she realised - he was hard. Not just a little, enough to play it off as his zipper digging into her stomach. Vlad was pressed against her, aroused and his eyes burning. Ingrid couldn't remember who had kissed who first, both sets of fangs clashing and there was the taste of vampire blood smearing between their mouths where skin had broken._

 _Vlad was still hesitant, that blasted good side slowing him down but Ingrid felt fire race through the cold blood in her veins, leaving no room for doubt when she grappled at his zipper, stroking at her brothers cock until he groaned, thrusting into her hand and dragging her to the nearest flat surface. His eyes were black, fangs down and blood smudged across his face and Lucifer have mercy she felt herself growing wet, aroused at the sight. Vlad inhaled deeply, tasting the arousal on the air and smirking down at her. He wrapped a hand around himself, stroking and gliding a hand up the thin material of her tights. "You want this? Want me?" He was taunting her - he wouldn't give it up until she admitted it._

 _He hadn't moved far, so Ingrid hooked her legs around his and pulled him into her space, pulling him down to her face with a hand on his collar and growling "fuck me". Vlad was surprised at how forward she was, evident in the way his hips bucked involuntarily and the way he kissed her roughly. It was twisted and wrong as her little brother tugged her tights off, a sharp intake of breath as his hand touched bare skin, teased at her wet hole until she was writhing, desperate for more. He looked at her eyes for a minute, checking she wasn't horrified they were about to do something they could never take back. There was a moment of silent intensity, then a blur of movement and then he was inside her and oh he was thick, stretching her open to fit him and Ingrid moaned aloud in surprise._

 _It was fast and explosive, and the table rattled ominously beneath her back as Vlad slammed into her. Ingrid should feel sick that it was Vlad arousing her so, her brothers cock that was driving her to the knife edge of climax but she didn't, she just let him fuck into her and revelled in his bruising grip on her hips, the way he was holding her in place to use her body. Of all people, it had to be him to find a submissive kink inside her, and Ingrid was so lost in the pleasure lighting her nerves up that she didn't realise immediately how big of a deal it was when his fangs sank into her throat, just as they both shattered, coming hard against the other and clutching tight at each other under the onslaught._

 _Vlad pulled away from her almost the second his body stopped spasming, her blood on his fangs and mouth and a mix of emotions in his eyes. Her neck hurt but her mind had caught up just enough to know what had happened - she had his first bite and holy hellfire they had just had mind-blowing sex. And Vlad was about to freak out, she could see that much. Forcing her still-twitchy legs to hold her weight, Ingrid backed Vlad up to the wall. He didn't bolt, but she could see him considering it as she leaned in, whispering against his neck. "Next time, you're mine." Vlad's breath hitched as he leant down and ran his tongue over the mark on her neck, whimpering quietly when she tilted her head to let him._

 _He kissed her again, testing the fact Ingrid wasn't about to stake him for what he had done to her. It was another week or so, while Ingrid's powers wavered and stabilised as they grew, before the two could even look at each other again. And longer still before Vlad could be around her for more than a few minutes, but it turned out he was being smart, setting up the room that kept what they were doing seperate. They made ground rules and limits and agreed to trade off, stipulating it was a secret, a way to blow off steam and leave it seperate from their real lives outside. That first time, Vlad had practically melted when Ingrid yanked his hair and bit his throat, the chosen one obeying her every command a power rush unlike anything else._

 _Now she thought about it, that was probably how that table broke when Vlad knocked Malik into it - from the next room - it had been put through its paces by the heated, animalistic encounter that started something neither of them could anticipate. It was mostly frantic fucks, biting and scratching and pain twining intrinsically into pleasure. But sometimes Vlad would soften his kisses, trace his fingers over her skin and whisper how beautiful she was beneath him. They never talked about it afterwards, and pushed it aside again and again. Even when Ingrid was pregnant and the Transylvanian castle gave them unending privacy to do whatever they wanted... She couldn't deal with it._

"No." Vlad looked over at her, somehow reading Ingrid's decision in her eyes and she could feel his crushed disappointment. He downed his drink and disappeared off, and Ingrid knew it would take one look to have Piers tripping over his new fangs to touch her. But she couldn't do it. Not because she didn't want to - the stocky Scottish new fang was oddly attractive now she looked properly - but because Vlad was part of it. Or should be. "You should drink and sleep. You're not done changing yet." Ingrid flitted off, down to her own crypt room for some much needed sleep that didn't involve Vlad wrapped around her.

Except... except she had gotten too used to it. His reassuring stillness, almost possessive hand on her stomach even as he slept. And blood and garlic, she missed the fact they almost always fucked when they woke up together, pushing aside the emotional aspect of sleeping next to each other to utilise the fact Vlad always woke up hard and ready and wanting her. Why did it have to be him she was so weak for? Why him who could make every pleasure receptor in her body blaze? Sitting in her coffin with a fresh bottle of B- (that Vlad ordered by the crate to make sure Ingrid was never short), she sighed to herself. The baby kicked, then shifted its growing body around inside hers before settling.

Ingrid remembered one of her moments of weakness, when it turned out Malik wasn't their brother and Vlad asked if she hoped it was his now, because then it wouldn't be a product of incest. And she hadn't said yes, she had let "I should, shouldn't I?" escape from her mind. Their close genetic relationship wouldn't actually hurt the baby, because vampires didn't get genetic problems that could survive the transformation, but it was still a shocking crime against vampire law. Though she supposed, given his position, Vlad could change that if he had good reason to.

If Ingrid went to Vlad and said she wanted a real, actual relationship, she had no doubts he would be ecstatic, elated. But she couldn't seem to find the way to admitting to herself what she wanted. She couldn't tell Vlad she loved him.

* * *

When he heard Ingrid leave Piers by himself, Vlad dragged himself back out to the half fang. He couldn't be left alone too much yet, even with Ingrid's thrall he might escape. "You didn't really bring me here for computer stuff did you?" Vlad looked up, a surprisingly clear set of eyes on him. "Not really. If I hadn't have said that, they would have killed you."

Piers nodded, still staring into his glass. "I know. And thanks. But what did you save me for? And does it have anything to do with the way you and your sister look at each other?" If Vlad had had a heartbeat, it would have stopped dead. "What do you mean by that?" He couldn't deny it, not sincerely. "You know exactly what I mean. Not to mention you smell like her. I'm not stupid you know." Sighing into his own blood cup, Vlad searched for words.

"It's complicated. We... I..." Vlad shook his head. He was the Chosen One, Grand High Vampire. He could do this. "It was just a way to burn off frustration, neither of us were going to tell anyone and it didn't happen that often at first. Then... then we got a new brother. And it was a mix of things, proving it wasn't more than sex between us and to be honest, he was cute. But he was also a total psychopath, tried to kill us more than once. Long, long story short, Ingrid's pregnant and we don't know which of us it was. And he's not actually our brother, and he's dust now. And we were making a joke about needing a replacement because I'm bisexual, and Ingrid likes being done two on one. Not saying you have to be that, but that's the cliff notes version."

Piers stared at him, open mouthed for a minute. "Right." Vlad realised he had never 'come out' before, even when he had come from Maliks cock in his mouth alone. Still, that didn't matter in their world at all. "That doesn't explain why you two look like you aren't sure whether to kiss or cry." Vlad gripped his cup, feeling it strain and forcing himself not to break it, placing it down. "I love her. I shouldn't, I know. But I do. And I don't know how she feels." it was easier to say this to Piers than to himself, because this vampire barely knew him and Vlad could always dust him if he started freaking out.

"And you're telling me a lot of illegal, disgusting stuff because?" Vlad shrugged. "You asked. And in brutal honesty? There isn't another person on the planet who I could tell all this to, and then turn to dust with no questions asked other than from Ingrid asking if I had at least seen you naked first." The Scot choked on his drink, looking at the door like he expected Ingrid to be there with a camera and a sex toy at Vlad's blunt words. "Excuse me?" Vlad kept his unaffected facade up, smirking. "You're under no obligation to do anything, but we both agreed you were a viable option before we brought you here. Think about it." He winked and shot off from the room, wondering if Ingrid was nearby and listening in but mostly making sure the doors and windows were locked up safely.

Piers didn't take long to follow him again, though Vlad could sense his hesitancy. "Is... Does it have to be both of you?" Shrugging, Vlad kept his body language as unthreatening as possible. "You don't have to do me too, but you would have to be comfortable with me being there. I'm not gonna sodomize you... without your consent." Piers' eyes widened, and he backed up to the wall. "I've never..."

Vlad was expecting that much. "This time a year ago, neither had I. I still came from Ingrid holding my head in place so another guy fucked my throat so hard I couldn't breathe." There it was, the flicker of curious arousal. "And it was Ingrid who taught me I could fucking love something in my ass because that girls hands are evil." Another flicker, the scent of arousal just tinging the air now. He was interested. Vlad stopped caring they were in a hallway, seeing the half fangs cock rise against his trousers, he knelt down in obvious invitation. "Close your eyes. Forget I'm a guy. Just try it." If he was honest, Vlad was aching with need right now - regardless of the fact he and Ingrid had fucked only a couple of hours before.

There was a heavy swallow of nerves, but Piers reached for his zipper, unfastening his trousers and closing his eyes. Vlad could work with that, using speed to stop Piers having the time to over think before there was a willing mouth around his half-hard cock. It didn't take much time for that to become a full erection, pressing the back of Vlad's throat with each bob of his head and spreading the musky flavour of precum across his tongue. When a tentative hand laced through his hair, Vlad moaned in encouragement until the fingers gripped tight, whimpering with want as the others hips became active, thrusting into Vlad's mouth now.

New fangs struggled with control, and Vlad wasn't that surprised when Piers twitched, his whole body stilling except his cock as it spurted, pumping come down his throat and Vlad barely stopped himself from filling his underwear at the feeling. And the sound Piers made when he came was fucking criminal, like he hadn't expected it and was suddenly overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure. Swallowing the liquid filling his mouth down, Vlad pulled off to gasp for air, wiping the drool from the side of his mouth and adjusting his jeans over the barely confined erection straining there.

Amidst the scent of sex and male, Vlad could still pick Ingrid out in a crowd of thousands. Pressing a finger to his mouth at Piers, he indicated his head just enough before whispering "follow me". Whether it was his post-orgasm daze or curiosity, Vlad didn't know but Piers followed him. One of the empty rooms, previously containing a meeting table Vlad had smashed to kindling, had been repurposed. The bed he and Ingrid had had countless, mindblowing fucks on took up the space, blood and glasses lining a shelf and a couple of bottles of lube sat openly next to the fabric Ingrid loved being blindfolded with, the fang cuffs she locked Vlad into submission with.

Piers opened his mouth to say... Vlad had no idea, but he held up a hand to silence him. Ingrid was still behind them. He wouldn't force it, but she knew what it meant if she stepped through the door. Make or break time now.

* * *

She hesitated, just for a minute. Vlad wouldn't make her say it, she just had to turn up. But that would be as obvious as admitting it, and could she? Feeling the baby shift, just a little, they needed Vlad as much as she did. Placing a hand over the growing swell, the life she carried within, Ingrid squared her shoulders and stepped through the doorway. Piers and Vlad both looked at her, but she barely had chance to consider anything before Vlad's mouth was on hers. He tasted like soya, and the remnants of Piers' ejaculate but he still tasted like _Vlad._

"Do you want this? Want me?" His voice sounded in her mind, their mouths still locked together and Ingrid couldn't breathe, couldn't think as he repeated the question he asked the first time they had done this. "Yes." His surge of happiness was tangible as he kissed her harder, ragged breaths warming the air between them when they finally seperated. Vlad turned to their new half fang, who looked torn between fear and desire. "What about you half fang? Running out to the sun or staying?" There was no denying the intensity between her and Vlad right now, and clearly, he had already known it had happened before.

"Doesn't look like you need me." Vlad turned back to her, question clear in his eyes and Ingrid nodded, letting her muscles go lax, submissive. Best not to scare Piers any more than they had already. "Told you, we wanted a number three. Ingrid, you know what to do." Piers looked momentarily terrified, but relaxed when Ingrid moved away from Vlad, shrugging out of her clothes and lying on the bed. Vlad was in for it when it was her turn, they both were, but this was probably the easiest way to ease Piers in. Ingrid knew she was perfection, uncaring of her nudity and slightly thrilled by the way Vlad was fully dressed, already hard and eyes raking over her body.

Vlad lost his shirt quickly, lean pale muscles stretching as his arms were over his head. He indicated to Piers to do the same, turning his eyes back to Ingrid but she knew they were both checking him out. Vlad was leaner, muscles more 'cut' into his skin but Piers was stockier, broader and just looked... stronger. "We take turns on who's in charge. Tonight, Ingrid is going to be a good girl and take it while I show you how to correctly appreciate the miracle she is. All the better to please her when she has you on your knees begging for mercy." Fuck, Ingrid knew she was in for something long and drawn out and probably intended to drive her mad with need.

He nudged Piers up onto the bed the other side of Ingrid's body, his eyes shining with a hundred feelings but lust and desire burning at the forefront right now. Shivering slightly under the intense stare, she was dying for them both to just do something. "Be careful not to pull too hard, but here's a good start." Vlad's cool fingers laced through her hair, tugging until it hurt just enough to make her wetter as he leaned down to kiss her roughly, his tongue dragging over hers and whimpering weakly when his fangs nipped at her lip. Piers had larger hands, his fingertips calloused from whatever he did with computers. He didn't pull as hard, hesitant but his mouth was wet and eager when he took his turn kissing her.

By the time Vlad was done showing him all the best spots to nip roughly at her neck, making her squirm and moan between them, Ingrid was barely restraining herself from grabbing them both and controlling them into making her come so hard she couldn't see. Vlad sensed it, smirking as he checked her eyes for assent before cuffing her wrists to the headboard, tracing teasing fingers along the exposed undersides of her arms before they reached her chest. "Don't break skin, but otherwise the rougher you are, the hotter she gets." It was cruel now she had no leverage, no hands to guide/shove them down or touch herself, trying to squeeze her thighs together for some relief but Vlad stopped her, kneeling to straddle one of her legs so she couldn't close them as two mouths sealed over her nipples.

Vlad had practice, knowledge on his side but Piers was new and eager all the same, his new fangs scraping over her sensitive skin as he sucked and tongued the peak on 'his' side. He had only made her come from this alone a couple of times, but with both of them practically devouring her breasts and pregnancy hormones sending her sensitivity levels somewhere in the orbit of space, Ingrid felt it all crash over her as she arched and moaned, trembling all over as she finally came. Piers looked awestruck, Vlad ravenous and heated. Quivering as Vlad dipped his fingers between her thighs, he didn't waste time swiping her arousal over Piers' lips.

He couldn't help but lick the shine there away, his face automatically turning to the source but Vlad was in control for now. His fingers collected more of her wetness, wiping it across his own mouth and leaning in so close to Piers he could probably taste it on the air, but gave him the option to close the distance. Watching Vlad with Malik had been appealing, particularly watching one or the other dominate or submit as they fucked but just watching Vlad kiss the hesitant half fang had her aroused, unsure if she wanted to be between them or just watch them fight for top, wrestling and writhing and erect...

"I think we lost her." Ingrid realised her fantasies were a little absorbing when they started talking again, but Vlad's eyes promised they were in no way done. They shimmied down the bed, pushing her thighs apart and both staring hungrily at her. "She's fucking perfection, isn't she?" Exposed and restrained, Ingrid had no way to stop them - well, she could say stop and Vlad would let her out in the blink of an eye - ogling her as Vlad leaned down, dragging his tongue over her clit but pulling away before she could even process the feeling. "Mmm, delectable. Remember Piers, where orals concerned wetter is better." Piers had short hair, barely enough for the job but Vlad gripped him hard and literally pushed his face between Ingrid's thighs.

There was no preamble before a hungry tongue was tasting her, and Vlad was just watching with no trace of jealousy, naked desire on his face as he watched Piers go down on her. His technique needed work but he was so enthusiastic it was arousing in itself, and Ingrid would have staked her brother if she could when he pulled Piers off her before Ingrid came, shoving his tongue in the other man's mouth to steal the flavour of Ingrid there. "Bastard!" Vlad's eyes glittered with mischief, stoking the heat burning inside her as he glanced at her shaky, needy body.

"I need to burn off the tension, then the real fun starts." Ingrid knew Vlad could come three or four times and still find the energy to get hard again, and he hadn't yet come since they had... fucked wasn't the word, but making love was a sappy and sentimental thing to describe the heat that built when their bodies were seeking pleasure from the other.

She was expecting Vlad to slide his cock in her mouth, rocking into the waiting heat until he came, and she expected that was his plan, but then the Scottish vampire was kissing him again, tugging Vlad's jeans open and fuck his broad, rough hand was around Vlad's cock and both Dracula siblings whimpered as he stroked. Vlad was already on the edge, and she knew his weakness for being held down by another's weight so she wasn't surprised he spilled soon after, bucking into the tight fist gripping his erection.

"Rule one. If Ingrid says stop, we stop. Rule two. Never come before your lady. Rule three. Get your fucking trousers off." Vlad took a second to recover his voice, then he was back in control and wriggling out of his own clothes, still half-erect as he held out his hand and the lube bottle zoomed into it. Piers had his trousers off and looked at the bottle in surprise and a little fear, but relaxed when Vlad dropped the bottle next to Ingrid, climbing over her body to kiss her again. Fuck could Vlad kiss, all teeth and tongue and soft and wet, rough and eager as he explored her mouth.

Arching her hips into his, Ingrid growled against his mouth in a desperate attempt to hurry him along. He unlocked the cuffs and Ingrid didn't hesitate to clutch at his biceps, biting back at his mouth until she felt him rock hard against her stomach again. "I bet you're still loose from before. No matter how much you get fucked you always want more don't you?" She knew what he was doing, wanting her to admit she loved the things Vlad could do to her body.

Piers shook his head when Vlad asked if he had done this before, so even though her muscles were still a little loosened from when he had taken her from behind, Ingrid was subjected to more torturous touching as Vlad showed him how to stretch her, prepare her to be thoroughly fucked. The process was similar enough that it would come in handy when they got him to top Vlad, because they both knew they would get him there eventually. Trembling in anticipation when Vlad finally slicked his own cock, Ingrid let them manhandle her into position as she straddled Piers' stocky hips.

His cock was longer than Vlad's, not as thick but her body didn't care, was demanding to know why the fuck they weren't inside her because there wasn't a reason good enough for them not to be right now. Finally, finally she slid down his length, Piers grunting in appreciation of Ingrid's wet heat surrounding his cock at last. Vlad's arm slid around her waist, holding her in place so he could guide himself into place, leaving her so full it made her nerves hum. "Look at you, wet and practically coming just because you finally have two of us inside you again. All tight and hot and desperate aren't you?" Ingrid could only whimper in response, because he was so right. One brush of his fingers over her clit and Ingrid was coming, clenching hard around the twin impalements and quaking.

Piers gasped in surprise as she squeezed vice tight around him, bucking his hips and the pressure on her already singing nerves was sublime. "Ready?" Ingrid mmm-ed, beyond words as Vlad moved, encouraging Piers into a similar, shallower rhythm until Ingrid was a writhing pile of nerve endings and cries of pleasure between them. Feeling the telltale twitches in Vlad's hips as he neared climax, Ingrid felt her own approaching and knew Piers wasn't far off either, not yet used to how perfect it was to be inside Ingrid and barely holding on as it was. Vlad's head dropped, fangs sinking into her throat and his voice filled her head in a whisper of "I love you" and Ingrid shattered, coming so hard she was sure she actually blacked out for a minute.

Vlad groaned against her neck when he spilled, whining as his hips stuttered and stilled, spurting thick and copious inside her as Piers grunted beneath them, following them into the realm of the satisfied as they all tensed and relaxed and realised how messy and sticky they were. "Nothing like a good, sloppy fuck to greet our new housemate eh?" Vlad grinned behind her, slipping out carefully and helping Ingrid dislodge herself, all three of them sticky and sated and probably exhausted. "Holy... I don't have words." Piers was the most awestruck of them all, but then it was all new to him. Vlad was the one to fetch blood and glasses, pouring Ingrid a goblet of AB+ but refusing to hand it over until she kissed him.

Piers got the same treatment, Vlad testing him gently now the rush of hormones was cooling. The Scottish half fang didn't shy away, but he did glug the blood down so uncouthly Ingrid was tempted to slap him. She just didn't have the energy. Vlad brushed a kiss against her temple, smiling softly as he sipped his own blood. She didn't have to say anything - she had turned up, let Vlad take her apart piece by piece and had a powerful orgasm at the mercy of his telepathic declaration.

It was all he needed, knowing Ingrid's abhorration for discussing her feelings ever. "So, Piers" the vampire rubbed his eyes before looking at Vlad, clearly fighting a yawn or something now "think you're gonna stick around? Next is Ingrid's turn. And she's pretty... primal. Creative." He looked between the two Dracula siblings, and they could practically hear the cogs turning in his mind for long, silent minutes. Finally, he nodded.

-YD-

 **this shouldn't have taken me almost three days to write... Fuck you writers block.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Been meaning to write this for a couple of days but my head has been all over the crypt... Hell, lets see what happens!**

-YD-

He could see it in her eyes - this was intended to pique Piers" curiosity as much as it was to make Vlad come whimpering and writhing. Shifting to widen his knees so Ingrid could push her fingers inside him, Vlad spared Piers a look. He could kiss Vlad, jack him off and had no issue letting Vlad suck him off or being there when they both fucked Ingrid, but they had held off on this to let the half fang get used to it.

It had been a month or so since Ingrid had gone near his ass, a little resistance but then she was straight-for-the-jugular hitting his prostate and Vlad whined, having missed the feeling so much. Piers didn't seem sure where to look, though given that Ingrid was naked Vlad didn't blame him for being a little distracted. His eyes did eventually land on Vlad's leaking cock, hard and heavy and completely untouched as Ingrid rubbed at the nerves hidden inside him. "Ughhh Ingrid, don't be a tease."

Ingrid took pity on him, hooking her fingers slightly and Vlad saw stars, vaguely realising she had a hand holding his hips in place as he arched and bucked, wanton and unashamed - he _loved_ this, and he loved her. Their relationship hadn't actually changed all that much for the unspoken acceptance, except Ingrid didn't shy from falling asleep with him, didn't bolt when emotions built with prolonged physical contact. It was more than enough for Vlad, because she knew he loved her and hadn't gone anywhere.

Her eyes were hot on his as he neared climax, pushing back actively on her fingers as he desperately sought release. Coiling low in his stomach, he let the sensations overwhelm him and gave in to the building pleasure, body squeezing around Ingrid's fingers and his cock jerking, spilling over his stomach as he cried out. When Vlad clawed his way back to reality, feeling a sense of loss now Ingrid's fingers had left his body, he saw Piers' eyes wider than ever, clearly amazed Vlad hadn't been lying that Ingrid could get him off that way.

Dimly noting Ingrid must have wiped him down, Vlad stretched luxuriously before moving to kiss her. He would never tire of the soft, pouting lips moving against his own, the unique taste of Ingrid's soft, hot mouth and the way she licked at the roof of his mouth until his fingers wound in her hair to kiss her harder. Her stomach was bigger now, the baby inside her due in a matter of weeks and Vlad could barely leave it alone, smoothing hands over the bump and smiling when the baby kicked at him. Definitely Ingrid's child already.

"That was... I'm not sure I have a word for it. Intense." Vlad smirked, indicating Piers could get on the bed with them and the half fang dropped his trousers automatically before clambering next to them. He was learning. He didn't wait for invitation to kiss Vlad either, taking the initiative. A surprisingly quick learner, he left Vlad a little dazed and panting with his teasing nips and exploring tongue. Ingrid claimed the half fang next, kissing him until he was gasping then leaning down to whisper hotly against his ear - Vlad could hear her perfectly, but the sensation was erotic and there was something... _sexier_ about words being murmured against skin like a secret.

"He's loose and wet, you should fuck him." Piers didn't quite flinch, but did something like a double take. Vlad caught the twitch in his cock though, knowing Piers wanted it on some level. "We aren't going to make you do anything you don't want to, but I am curious - you're clearly not against touching me completely." Ingrid continued after Vlad with "and you can't be worried it's too 'gay', because I've seen you stick your tongue and cock in his mouth so much I would worry if he had to breathe."

Piers shrugged, looking between them. "I've just never done it before, performance anxiety I guess." Vlad chuckled, shaking his head. "As someone who has done it every which way, and since Ingrid has no complaints, I'm really not that concerned. However, if you do need practice, I'm perfectly amenable to it." Adding a wink, Vlad stayed lax and pliant, hoping against hope Piers would fuck him _now._ His own cock was already hardening again thinking of it, anticipation rushing hot through him as Piers moved into place. Ingrid flicked a finger to indicate Vlad's movement, pushing a pillow beneath his hips to put him in a better position.

"Hold up, you might want this." Piers took the lube, clearly erring on the side of caution and applying it to himself liberally, hissing at the cold on his sensitive erection. Ingrid had left him loose and ready, breathing a sigh of pleasure as the half fang started pushing inside him. Flush against him, Vlad felt stretched and a hint of pain, it had been a while since anyone but Ingrid had been in him and her fingers were smaller than Piers' cock. But oh, oh it was good, his body clenching instinctively and Piers gasped, grunting as his hips bucked.

"I'm generally a patient vampire, but if you don't move I'm going to stake you." Piers actually chuckled, a little relaxed now the metaphorical ice had broken. A few tentative, testing thrusts that weren't spectacular, but then Piers shifted and _pushed_ and Vlad cried out, arching as the pressure on his prostate shorted his brain to everything but pleasure. Pushing his hips into Piers', he rolled to meet each thrust, rocking and clinging to the broad shoulders and feeling Ingrid's gaze on them both. He didn't smell like leather and death the way Malik had, a heady blend of technology and soya - his choice - mixed in with the raw scent of arousal and sex.

Whatever anxieties he had about this were gone, Piers was fucking him and it was amazing. The novelty and need and the complete lack of guilt that every encounter Malik had carried deep inside him, the stocky strong body and the cock dragging across his prostate with every in and out, Vlad was certain this would be over almost embarrassingly fast as his cock twitched, heavy against his stomach. Looking over to Ingrid again, his mouth fell open and a sort of desperate whine left him. Piers noticed, not even offended Vlad's attention was diverted when his eyes found Ingrid watching them, legs spread to ensure they could see her fingers moving, teasing her clit and dipping inside herself.

It took almost more than Vlad had in him to stop Piers for a second, feeling the loss of the mind-numbing pleasure himself but wanting, _needing_ her now. Pulling Ingrid over, she got the idea quick and straddled his face, facing Piers and he could hear them kiss as he tasted Ingrid again. A little readjustment, and Piers was moving again, Ingrid's perfect ass pressed to his face and her better-than-blood flavour on his tongue. It was... there weren't words, the strings holding him together pulling tighter, tighter and then breaking apart as he did. It was a sort of domino effect, Ingrid quaking against his face as Piers' fingers gripped him harder, spilling into Vlad's jerking body as they both came, all sticky and filthy and just the way he loved it.

"Creative. I approve." Ingrid smirked as she reclined next to them, eyeing the bruises forming on Vlad's hips and Piers looking a little wrung out. This is why they used a bed for the three of them - there wasn't room for all three to fuck in even a double coffin easily. They slept in a coffin - when they could convince Piers to sleep with them, but he was still shy about that. He had only known them a couple of months really, so Vlad figured he had time to get comfortable with them.

"See. Not so bad at it were you?" Vlad grinned, swallowing the hiss of discomfort when Piers pulled out of him - best not to scare him out of potentially letting Vlad return the favour later on. Feeling the dull ache in his lower back, he smiled and beckoned over the bottle and glasses nearby. "Show off." Ingrid griped, but didn't seem that concerned as they drank. Humming happily, Vlad shrugged and kissed her, still not tiring of the fact he could do it whenever he wanted to now.

* * *

"I am so uncomfortable right now. Remind me to castrate you when I can move." Certain it would be any day now, Vlad fought a fond smile as Ingrid berated him with various threats to his anatomy and unlife. She was laying across the sofa in the living room, glaring at him every few minutes and both hands cradled around the huge bump of her stomach. Piers landed behind him, nodding with a grin. "All done." "Perfect timing, Ingrid was just about to stake me. Again." Helping his heavily pregnant sister stand up, Vlad pouted and pleaded for a minute before she agreed to follow them.

"What do you think?" He and Piers had worked on the nursery together, having had to be fairly stealthy about it - Vlad didn't want the vampire world knowing about Ingrid's baby yet. So it had taken a while, but now the Scottish vampire had finished painting the mural, it was complete. "Wow. Not bad for a pair of idiots. I know you didn't do all of this, because you can't draw." Smiling, Vlad conceded her point and kissed her again.

"Sorry it took so long, but we had to be careful. Imagine the headlines if I was seen out buying baby gear, especially when it's common knowledge I live with my sister." When Ingrid had gotten too big to hide the pregnancy, Vlad had simply told the high council she was ill and that the new half fang was taking care of her. They had no reason to doubt him at his word, and Vlad had no inclination to offer further information. He missed her there acutely, especially with how she would murmur in his ear about the lack of underwear beneath her dress, knowing Vlad would be dying to touch her the whole time, but protecting their baby was more important.

Said baby kicked, shifting and hopefully getting ready to come into the world - Vlad was dying to meet them now. Ingrid looked unimpressed as Vlad caressed her stomach, but he caught the softened expression in her eyes. This close to giving birth, Ingrid couldn't have penetrative sex so Vlad and Piers agreed they wouldn't either, because Ingrid being left out would be cruel. More than a little tension was heavy in the air though, having gotten used to frequent bouts of regular sex between all three of them. Which is why Vlad was hopeful Piers would be amenable to experimenting. Ingrid was game, eyes lighting up when he shared the thought with her.

Piers followed in some confusion, knowing sex was off the table in general until Ingrid had given birth. "Trust us?" He nodded very tentatively, letting Vlad cuff him to the bedframe and tie a blindfold loosely over his eyes. Wrapping his mouth around the half hard cock, Vlad sucked until Piers was full mast, arching up into his mouth and Ingrid pushed his thighs apart gently, nipping at the trembling muscles to distract him from the sound and scent of lubricant. He definitely noticed when her fingers probed at his ass, freezing up and they both waited for him to say no.

With what looked like monumental effort, the half fang relaxed and only grimaced a little when Ingrid slid one finger inside him, moving slowly to let him adjust to the feeling. Vlad redoubled his efforts to distract Piers, or at least keep him relaxed. The half fang had been... curious may not have been the word, but definitely intrigued by Vlad coming without touching his cock twice in a row from prostate stimulation alone. But he hadn't asked to try it himself, and they hadn't pushed until now, hoping sexual frustration and the promise he wouldn't be actually fucked by Vlad would tip the scales in their favour.

More lube, then Ingrid pushed two fingers in him, and Vlad recognised the look on her face as she searched. He knew the second she made purchase, because Piers' hips bucked so hard in surprise it made his own cock twitch with the sudden bruising force hitting his throat. Moving away to let Piers focus fully on the feeling, Ingrid smirked as they watched Piers go from hesitant to actively pushing himself onto Ingrid's fingers and gasping and moaning as his cock leaked. A convert then. A sort of desperate whine left his mouth as he broke under the feelings, spilling across his own stomach and dropping limply back to the bed.

Ingrid wiped her hands clean while Vlad uncuffed him, and Piers blinked lazily but otherwise didn't react much as the blindfold came off. "I think you broke him." Casting a look at the blissed-out vampire, Ingrid's eyes moved to Vlad's cock, hard and wanting whenever Ingrid was around really. Beckoning him closer, she repeated an earlier teasing motion where his cock was trapped against her, using him to rub her clit and moaning in a way that should be illegal. She came before he did, but Vlad didn't mind so much - using her arousal as lube to stroke himself was erotic enough that he came pretty fast too.

"Back with us yet Piers?" Vlad chuckled breathlessly, kissing at Ingrid's neck and shoulder in between words as he gave Piers the once over. "That was... _brilliant._ Is it like that when you know... it's more than fingers?" Vlad shrugged. "It's... different. Good different, but fingers are just that feeling. When it's a cock it's all stretched and full and it aches a little but in such a good way." Shivering pleasantly, Ingrid shook her head between them. "Both are good in different ways, but I like both so I would know that."

Piers was probably about to reply, but then Ingrid twitched, gasped and clutched her stomach. "You ok?" She bit her lip, shaking her head and breathing out a pained whimper. "Is it... Is it time?" She nodded and both males jumped up, Vlad regaining sense first. "We need to get cleaned up quick, we will be one minute Ingrid." Vlad and Piers dashed to the nearest bathroom, both sticky and reeking of sex as they scrubbed off under the ice cold shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist rather than go hunting for clothes, Vlad grabbed another couple and hurried back to Ingrid. Who promptly tried to fireball him as she screamed in pain.

* * *

Several exhausting, loud and probably painful hours later, it was over. One healthy set of lungs encased in a small, perfectly formed baby girl had the two most powerful vampires in the world at her mercy. And Vlad wasn't ashamed to admit he cried. "I think she's yours you know. Same nose, same ears." "I wouldn't care if she wasn't. She's beautiful." Ingrid had never looked more unbelievable, glowing with happiness with _their_ daughter in her arms. When Ingrid let Vlad hold her, saying "meet your daddy", a fresh wave of tears rose but he didn't care - he was a father, he was allowed to cry with unadulterated joy.

Cradling the newborn, Vlad looked over at Piers. "Come on. You can be uncle Piers until this little one says otherwise. Unless you really want to bolt now." Piers shook his head, stepping over to look at the bundle in Vlad's arms. "She's cute. Looks more like Ingrid than you though." "She got lucky then." Ingrid nodded in agreement, wanting the baby back now. "What's her name?" "Myra. It's what Ingrid picked out back when she was little, saying she would be a better mum than our mother." Ingrid had already confirmed this, he wasn't jumping the gun. "Myra Dracula. I like it."

Myra started fussing, so Ingrid tried nursing her and Vlad watched in awe as she latched on and suckled. "That's amazing, you're amazing." He was a little overwhelmed if he was honest, full of a desperate love for this tiny creature and the woman who had brought her into the world. Ingrid let him kiss her gently, then sit next to her watching the baby rapturously.

He happily took the winding task, already knowing it was likely the baby would spit up milk but he didn't care - this was _his daughter_ he was holding. He and Ingrid were parents. Together. And Piers was hovering around, smiling in spite of himself as he watched the siblings coo over the baby. Even if Myra's eyes turned brown, and Malik became predominant in her features, it wouldn't change a thing. She was his, and Ingrid was his. And Piers was kind of his too. He didn't need anything more than that.

-YD-

 **And so Siblings is done. I hate the ending as much as you guys do I'm sure, but this was never meant to be a story and I really struggled the whole way through writing this. I might come back and rewrite this chapter at a later date, when my heads straight and I don't have two days to write two new updates for Chosen Two and Lazarus Rising.**


End file.
